Love and War
by thirteenth
Summary: Kakarot has an evil, mysterious past that Chi Chi doesn't know about. But when she learns of it, can she still love him?
1. The Martial Arts World Tournament

**A/N: Hey! A new story from me! Sorry I haven't updated my other one. I know, I know, I started another story without finishing/updating the other. I'm so bad, I know. But that one will be updated soon! I promise I won't abandon it. For now, please read this and I hope you enjoy it! This is almost A/U like. And Goku is Kakarrot in this one because he hasn't been sent to Earth and hit his head as a baby. So he's still a Saiyan with Saiyan-like qualities! If you're confused, I would love to straighten it out for you so feel free to message me or leave a comment. Which reminds me! Everyone who reads, please comment and review! I won't know what you think of it if you don't review!**

The national anthem was playing and everyone was singing along to it. The pre-tournament festivities had begun. While singing along, Bulma was admiring all the decorations around. Sure they were over the top, but that's what a real festival was and she finally got to be in one! Bulma was standing in the huge town square. There were tons of other people from all parts of the world there as well. She knew the tournament and the festival were international things but she didn't know how big a deal this was. And now she knew. The mayor of South City was here as well to initiate the ceremonies. There were so many festivities to take part in! Bulma just couldn't decide which to be a part of first. She decided to ask her best friend who was there with her. Bulma looked to her side and then her other side when she couldn't find her friend. She turned around. Her eyes searched the crowd but it wasn't that hard to spot her. She took one look at her friend and laughed.

"Chi Chi!" she called out. Bulma walked over to Chi Chi. Chi Chi had her back to her. She was getting weird stares from the people surrounding her but Chi Chi didn't know. She was standing upright with her hand over her heart and a serene smile on her face.

"The flag isn't even there, Chi Chi! You're saluting in the wrong direction!" Bulma skipped over to her friend and spun her around so she was facing the right way.

Chi Chi looked confused for a second and then laughed at herself. "You think I'd get used to being blind for half my life. But apparently not!"

Chi Chi was in devastating car accident, 10 years ago, when she was 7 years old. The accident left her with a serious blow to the head that thankfully did not cause brain damage but unfortunately brutally injured the occipital lobe of her brain resulting in her total blindness. Chi Chi didn't care that the accident left her blind. She could've died for all she cared as long as her mother had survived. Her mother did not survive the accident and that was Chi Chi's remorse. If only she could have her mother, alive and healthy, again.

"It's ok Chi Chi! I'm always here to watch out for you!" Bulma told her.

"Thanks, Bulma. I'd be even more helpless without you," Chi Chi replied.

"Ok, now shhhhhhh! Let the national anthem finish!" Bulma shushed Chi Chi.

The girls stood in their spot and finished singing along. When they were done, Bulma turned to Chi Chi. "Ok, so what do you wanna do now? There's so much to do but so little time! You wanna go get henna tattoos? No, that'll take too ling. How about bumper cars? We can get the other girls to join us!"

"Wow, Bulma. This festival must really be amazing. It sounds like there are a million awesome things to pick from," Chi Chi supposed.

"That's because it IS amazing and there ARE a million awesome things to pick from!" Bulma replied with excitement. "It's like being a little kid again! I'm sooo glad that Madame Rose decided to bring us 2 weeks before the tournament started!"

"Yeah," agreed Chi Chi. "Can you believe that a festival can actually last 2 weeks?" she asked incredulously/ "It must be so jam-packed and lively! I can barely hear you or myself over this crowd! Oh, I can only imagine how colorful the whole thing looks!"

"Oh YEAH. It is REALLY crowded!" Bulma exclaimed, taken aback when they entered the main bazaar. "Chi Chi, stay close, I don't want to lose you in this mob! Besides, Madame Rose would KILL me if I lost her best fighter!" she told Chi Chi.

Bulma and Chi Chi were taking part in the World Martial Arts Tournament, the Budokai Tenkaichi, with their martial arts class that was headed by Madame Rose. Madame Rose's dojo took only the strongest and the smartest. Competition to get in was really tough and extremely selective. All in all, there were 6 girls in the class. Of the 6 girls, Chi Chi and Bulma had made the cut. The girls were all a tightly knit group of friends since they saw each other every day and had known each other for awhile. They bonded and looked out for each other as well. Especially Chi Chi and Bulma; they had known each other since birth. But Chi Chi was also here for another reason. Her dad had heard that South City had advanced ophthalmologists and wanted Chi Chi to have them check her eyes. It had been a whole 10 years since she lost her eyesight and chances were getting slim that she would ever get it back. Maybe they would give them some hope that her eyesight would be back to normal. Chi Chi promised her dad that she would get consulted while she was there.

"Where are Madame Rose and the other girls?" Chi Chi asked Bulma as they walked past a hot dog stand. Chi Chi was blind but the rest of her senses were very high and at top level. She smelled the hot dogs and exclaimed, "Never mind! Let's have hot dogs first! I've only heard great things about these tournament hot dogs!"

"Agreed!" concurred Bulma. "First things first!" Just as they finished up their hot dogs, Bulma's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and said, "It's 18." 18 was another girl in their group.

"Hey 18, what's up?" Bulma answered her phone.

"Where are you two?" 18 asked. "Don't hog Chi Chi to yourself! Let's have some fun together!"

Bulma laughed and replied, "Well, we were trying to find you guys but we just had to stop at the hot dog stand! Meet us at the bumper cars, we're headed over there."

"Ok," answered 18, "See you there!"

"Bye!" Bulma ended the call. She turned to Chi Chi and asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah, of course, let's go!" replied Chi Chi.

When they reached the bumper cars, Madame Rose and the girls were already there. "Hey Madame Rose!" greeted Bulma.

"Hello, girls," Madame Rose said smiling. "What have you girls been up to?"

"Nothing much, just walking around, taking in the scene," answered Bulma.

"Hey, Madame Rose, do you wanna get into a bumper car with us?" asked Chi Chi happily.

"Oh no, dear! You girls go on ahead."

The 6 girls waited for 3 cars to empty and 2 by 2 they got in. The girls were having too much fun but there was a huge line forming with people waiting their turn. They decided that they should get out and explore the rest of the festival. When they stepped out, none of the girls could spot Madame Rose.

"Hey, where did she go!" exclaimed Launch, another girl in their group.

"I don't know you guys," replied Chi Chi. "I can't sense her energy nearby. She must've gotten tired of waiting for us probably and went to look around at other things. Let's just go on."

The other girls agreed. "Lemme text her. Just in case," said Taiko as she whipped out her phone.

"Does she even know what texting is?" questioned Suki. The girls laughed.

"How about I just call her then?" Taiyo dialed Madame Rose's number. Three things and the Madame picked up.

"Hello?" Madame Rose answered.

"Hey, where are you?" Taiko asked her.

"Oh, sorry, dear. You girls were taking too long so I decided to have a look around in the meantime."

"That's ok. You have fun, we're gonna hand around here for a bit, alright?"

"Hang on a second, Taiko!" I want you girls to meet up with me. Come to the tournament stage. I'm in the stands. There are some people I'd like you to meet, ok?"

"Alright then, Madame Rose, we'll meet you soon assuming we don't get lost on the way over. Bye!" Taiko hung up and told her friends what Madame Rose said.

"Oh, ok. I wonder who she wants us to meet," speculated Bulma.

"Maybe she found fighters for us to spar with. You know, train until the big day." Chi Chi pondered out loud.

"Ugggggggghhhhhhhh! I mean, I love fighting, pushing limits and all that but can't we just relax until the tournament starts? I just want to wander around this beautiful city and be a tourist, you know?" 18 expressed to the other girls.

"Wow, 18, how soulful!" laughed Suki, "But yeah I agree. And meeting hot guys was also at the top of my list."

"Mine too," chuckled 18.

"Yeah, we already told her that we'd train every day before the preliminaries on our own," said Bulma. "Maybe if we just talk to her, she'll listen," she suggested. "Anyways, we shouldn't keep Madame Rose waiting. We should go."

"Bulma's right," said Chi Chi. "We should go and talk to Madame Rose. And who knows, maybe we're wrong by assuming she found us sparring partners.

The girls agreed and headed to the tournament stage. It took them longer than intended since they ended up lost a couple times even with directions. It was a maze out there! They also couldn't help but stop at some jewelry and shoe shops in the bazaar. The things in the bazaar were the prettiest things they've seen, and they were at a good price too! They couldn't let an opportunity (or 10) like that get out of hand. Soon enough, they reached the entrance to the tournament stage.

"Crap! Madame Rose is gonna be pissed! We are so late!" shouted 18. The girls ran inside and out onto the stage. There were other people in the stands there as well, just hanging out. Chi Chi was of course being dragged along by Bulma carefully. They spotted Madame Rose and went into the stands. As careful as Bulma was with Chi Chi, Chi Chi still managed to trip over a couple steps. However, this was normal in their relationship and they didn't make a big deal out of it.

"Sorry we're late Madame Rose. We got lost big time," 18 said, out of breath.

Madame Rose eyed the bags of purchases the girls were holding and said, "Hmmmm, I see... Anyways! Girls, I would like you to meet some people. People that you'll need for the next 2 weeks!"

18 groaned. "Madame Rose, I know you want us to be at our strongest for this tournament but can we NOT spend the entire time training? We promised you we'd do it on our time and we just want to explore the city and this festival!"

Madame Rose just gave 18 a blank stare and then blinked. "Well, thanks for your insight, 18 but I already have the situation handled."

"Aww, man, that was pointless," 18 whispered to the other girls.

"I have gotten tour guides for us so we can travel around, see the sights this city has to offer, and discover in this metropolis what beauty really is!" Madame Rose exclaimed breathlessly.

The girls, who were expecting disappointment, picked their heads up when they heard the news and started screaming and jumping up and down in excitement.

"OMG MADAME ROSE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" screamed 18.

Madame Rose tried to pacify them. "Girls! Girls! Calm down, you are giving me a headache!"

The girls quieted. "Did you really think I'd make you train 24/7 before the tournament?" Madame Rose asked in amazement. "Give me some credit, girls, I wouldn't want to overwork you!"

"Thank you so much, Madame Rose!" the girls expressed their gratitude.

"Alright girls, now follow me. The tour guides are waiting for us for awhile now." Madame Rose got up and started walking and then abruptly stopped. "Oh, yes, I forgot to mention something as well. These tour guides are being shared by another set of people. The group is also participating in the tournament. They are in a group like us and are headed by Master Roshi. I'm sure you girls are familiar with the Turtle Hermit."

The girls nodded their head. Of course they knew about Master Roshi. Madame Rose always bitched about him. She didn't like him much because of his lecherous personality. She was also kinda of competing with him in regards to her students. Her students had to be stronger than his!

"The only reason I agreed to this settlement was because this way we get the best price. Master Roshi and I had a mutual agreement to stay friendly for the sake of our students. Plus, these tour guides were the only ones available. So many tourists around this time, you see," Madame Rose continued. "And feel free to spar with them. They may or may not be as strong as you girls. Are you girls fine with this arrangement?"

The girls nodded vigorously. They didn't care. It wasn't they that had a problem with Master Roshi and their students. They just wanted to have fun. Madame Rose turned around and continued walking. The girls followed.

"Well, that was an unforeseen turn of events," Bulma whispered to Chi Chi. Chi Chi giggled. This was going to be awkward for Madame Rose.

"Oh, well," replied Chi Chi. "It'll be fun for us!"

"How right you are!" Bulma said. Not only was it going to be fun watching Madame Rose try to get along with Master Roshi but Bulma knew of one of the students, a guy that she had her eyes on for awhile. She first saw him when Madame Rose sent her over to Master Roshi's to drop something off and ever since then she made sure to "bump" into him in the city.

"Chi Chi, you'll finally get to see—uhhh, I mean, sense, this guy that I've been telling you about!" Bulma was excited.

"Yeah. And maybe, you'll finally get his name," laughed Chi Chi.

"Oh, I plan on getting more than his name," smirked Bulma.

Chi Chi just laughed.

"Chi Chi, I hope there's romance in this for you too!" squealed Bulma.

"Please, Bulma. I doubt it. There no chance of there being romance for me anywhere." Chi Chi replied.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be like that! Besides, I already have one picked out for you! He's just as hot as mine! Then we can go out on double dates!"

Chi Chi just brushed it off. "Bulma you're getting way ahead of yourself."

"FINE! We'll see!" Bulma replied. She was determined to make it work.

"Girls! Here we are!" Madame Rose shouted from up ahead. Bulma looked up. Sure enough, there was Master Roshi, who, she had to learn the hard way, was a pervert. He wobbled over to meet Madame Rose.

"Ahhh, Madame Rose. Nice of you and your pretty girls to join us at last," he remarked.

"Yes, sorry about that delay," she replied. "Is everything ready? Can we start on this sightseeing now?"

"Sure, sure, but aren't you going to introduce to me to your pupils?" he looked the girls over. Chi Chi couldn't see but even she felt disgusted under his gaze. Yuck, she thought. "Of course, I already know this one. Bulma, right?" Master Roshi asked.

"Ew and yes, I'm Bulma," she answered with distaste.

"If this will pick up the pace, then let me introduce to the strongest girls in the world," Madame Rose started. "This is, of course as you know, Bulma, and these girls are Launch, 18, Taiko, Suki, and Chi Chi. There. Happy now? Let's go. "

"Yup. Happy now," Master Roshi said. "Let's get a move on. Oh wait. Where are MY students? These knucklehead boys are more trouble than they're worth!" Master Roshi exclaimed as he searched for them.

"OH, would you hurry up!" Madame Rose rushed, "It'll be nightfall by the time we get to it!"

"Excuse me, but you're the one that turned up late to begin with! We were ready! These boys probably just got tired of waiting for you and went off for a little bit." Master Roshi retorted.

"Please," huffed Madame Rose, "your boys are delinquents to begin with! It's not my fault that they're off being nuisances someplace else!"

"If you want to blame anyone, blame yourself!" Master Roshi replied angrily.

The girls just watched the drama unfold in front of them until Suki took notice of a group heading toward them. "Uhhhhhh...Master Roshi, is that them?" she pointed behind him.

Master Roshi turned to look around and exclaimed, "Yes! That's them Hey, morons! Over here!" Master Roshi called them over. There were 6 of them, just like their own group.

"This is perfect!" Bulma thought. "One for each of us! Mwa hahahaha! My plan might work after all!"

"Well, Madame Rose," started Master Roshi, "It's only fair that I introduce you to my students since you introduced me to yours."

"Ok, fine! Let's just get it over with!" Madame Rose said exasperated.

The 6 figures came into full view as they came to a standstill near Master Roshi. The girls could all see them perfectly now, which was why they all let out a huge gasp. All except Chi Chi, who of course couldn't see.

"Hey, Bulma, what happened? Why did you guys gasp?" Chi Chi asked.

Bulma couldn't find her voice. She was too busy staring at the man she was talking about earlier in awe. She hadn't seen him this closely before but oh, my god, was it a sight to see.

Taiko was the first to find her voice. "Chi Chi," she managed to whisper, "These guys are really hot!"

"Oh," Chi Chi replied. "That's it? Alright." Chi Chi was visually impaired so she couldn't relish in the sight that her friends were viewing. She couldn't care less even if she could see.

"Well, I see that your girls are interested in knowing these boys, huh?" Master Roshi remarked, noticing the look on the girls' faces. "I'll introduce them."

"These are my pupils. This is Tien, Krillin, Raditz, Turles, Vegeta, and Kakarrot." Master Roshi pointed to each guy individually as he introduced him.

Madame Rose and Master Roshi found the tour guides are started discussing what places to go and what to see.

Bulma snapped out of her gaze and found her voice. "Chi Chi! His name is Vegeta!" she whispered excitedly. "Vegeta, you're mine!" she whispered only loud enough so that Chi Chi could hear.

"That's great Bulma. Step 1: Learn his name, Step 2: Throw yourself onto him. That's your usual routine, right? Well, you're on a good course!" Chi Chi chuckled.

"And omg, Chi Chi, there's one checking you out! OMG OMG OMG!" Bulma whisper went up an octave and she squealed. "It's the other one I told you about! His name is Kakarrot. He's so hot!"

"Bulma, stop it! I don't care and he won't want me anyways once he knows I'm blind." Chi Chi stated. There was silence and then Chi Chi added, "How hot is he, though?"

Bulma squealed again. She knew her friend was hoping for romance too! "SOOOO HOT," Bulma told her elatedly. "Chi Chi, his eyes are still on you!"

Chi Chi blushed. She didn't know what to do. Should she talk to him or ignore him? If he wanted to talk to her, then he would acknowledge her first, Chi Chi decided. And if she didn't like him or if he didn't like her then it could still be fun and games. Teasing guys was always a hobby. Chi Chi knew how to be playful.

"Alright, kids! Hop on into the tour bus!" Master Roshi announced. "We're off!"

The other girls already started socializing with the guys. "Hey! These girls are already flirting! Let me go tell them that I called dibs on that Vegeta!" Bulma realized.

Chi Chi was left standing alone. The tour guides started to pack up all the belongings and put them on the bus. Chi Chi heard partial conversations of the girls as well as instructions Madame Rose was giving to the tour guides. Chi Chi felt so happy because all she could feel around her was positive energy. She couldn't wait to start exploring the city! Even though she wouldn't be able to see any of it, at least she was with her friends who, as she could sense, were more than blissful and elated, and for Chi Chi, that was all that mattered.

**A/N: So what did you think? Review please! And yes Chi Chi is blind! Sorry lol but it has a lot to do with the major plot line! Leave a comment! Thank you!**


	2. Secrets at the Old Fort

**A/N: Hi again! I know I take long breaks and there's no excuse for that! But to make up for it, I decided to put up two chapters together! Yes, you read that correctly. That's TWO whole chapters! And they're pretty long too! More than 10 pages each. So I hope you enjoy! Reviews, good or bad, are always welcome! So here you go, enjoy!**

"Alright, everyone! We are all ready to go!" announced Madame Rose.

The guys and girls started piling into the tour bus. Chi Chi felt everyone's energy pushing their way into the bus at the same time. She decided that it was safest for her to wait for everyone else to board first.

"Kakarrot, get down from there!" Chi Chi heard Master Roshi shout. "What are you thinking, taking a nap on top of the bus at this time! We need to get a move on right now or this old woman will have my head!"

"Sure thing, Master Roshi. And I wasn't taking a nap. We're moving so slow so I decided to lie down up there until we were ready," she heard Kakarrot reply.

Madame Rose poked her head out of the tour bus from where she was sitting and shouted, "Well, we ARE ready so get down from up there! I hate latecomers!"

Chi Chi felt a gust of wind and guessed that Kakarrot had jumped down from atop the bus. She felt his presence right at her feet. Kakarrot had landed crouched down on his two feet. He looked up and had to do a double take. This girl he was looking at had to be the most beautiful he had ever seen. Sure, he had been looking at her for awhile, but seeing magnificence this close up was just on another level.

"Hi, you wanna help me up?" he asked, extending his hand to her.

Chi Chi gave him a smile and offered her hand to him. Kakarrot was bewildered. Was she playing with him? The coordination of his hand and her hand were off. While he put forth his hand straight to her, hers did not meet his halfway. In fact, her hand was off by a margin; it was more aimed to the left of his body rather than his hand.

"Hey, are you blind or something?" he asked Chi Chi jokingly.

"Yeah," she replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "You couldn't tell? Are you blind too?" she teased him and laughed.

Kakarrot let out a laugh as well as he grabbed Chi Chi's hand and got up. "Thank god, I'm NOT blind!"

Chi Chi let go of his hand once she felt that he was up and said, "Wow, that's a pretty nice thing to say to a blind person." She wasn't hurt by his comment but was taken aback that someone would actually be so straightforward about her blindness. Usually people would just get sympathetic to the point of awkward about her blindness but this was a first. No one had said something so blunt about it before. She was always treated delicately. She didn't like it because to her it seemed like they were being fake; only being nice because of her incapability to see.

"Well if I was blind, then I wouldn't be able to see the most beautiful thing in the universe," he clarified to her. He took a step closer until Chi Chi could feel his breath on her cheek. His voice got lower. "You."

Chi Chi felt a little awkward. That was another first. No one had ever used a pick up line on her. Could that even be considered a pick up line? She blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while she took a step back. It _was_ quite flattering though...

"Ummm...we should get going..." was all that Chi Chi could manage to say. "Could you help me in?" she asked Kakarrot, pointing in the general direction of the bus. Just then, Bulma stepped out.

"Come on, you two! You're going to get left behind!" she informed them. She hurried over to Chi Chi, grabbed her arm and led her into the bus. "Watch your step getting into the bus, Chi Chi," Bulma warned her friend.

Kakarrot watched the 2 girls get into the bus and then got in after them. As soon as the remaining passengers got on, the tour bus was on the move towards their destination.

Chi Chi stepped in and was led to her seat by Bulma. Kakarrot followed close and attempted to grab the seat right next to Chi Chi but it was quickly occupied by Bulma. He got an odd look from the blue-haired girl. The seats were positioned in a 2 by 2 arrangement with each pair of seats facing each other. The pair of seats across from Chi Chi and Bulma were not completely occupied. Launch was sitting in one seat, while her purse was taking up the other. Launch's body was completely turned to her right. She was fully engaged in a conversation with Suki and 18 who decided to sit with Tien and Turles. From what Chi Chi could hear, they were talking about the landmark they were about to go see.

"I heard you can still see blood stains on the stone wall from where they got attacked," 18 was saying.

"Yeah, kinda creepy but I always kinda wanted to see something historical like that," Suki added.

"I sorta feel bad that we're going to see bloodshed of soldiers. They died trying to protect us and all we care about is seeing how cool their blood looks on the wall? I mean, it's like reading Anne Frank's diary! Sure, it's useful as a historical reference but she must be so PISSED that everyone's read her diary! Kinda intrusive, don't you think?" observed Launch.

"A soldier who has had his blood shed for martyrdom should be proud not _pissed _that his legacy lives on!" stated Turles pompously. "I, for one, would be more than honored that—"

"Excuse miss, you don't want to lose your bag. It was just lying there. Here you go!" Turles was interrupted by Kakarrot giving Launch her purse. He dropped it on her lap and took the seat next to her. Launch looked at the purse on her lap and then at Kakarrot. She noticed that he went back to staring at Chi Chi.

"Well, Kakarrot, thanks for interrupting me!" Turles stated.

"Don't worry about," Tien remarked out loud. "It looks like he's just trying to make friends over there."

"Yeah. A certain kind of _special_ friend. That is of the _female_ species," Turles quietly acknowledged as he looked at Kakarrot. This was nothing new to him. When Kakarrot wasn't fighting, he was always out looking to have some kind of fun. He liked to make a game out of everything. And this time his game was that girl he was staring at. Actually, this attitude was very much like most of his kind. It wasn't so unusual. But Kakarrot had to be careful this time. He couldn't afford it if the girl got clingy. Especially since it was way off tangent for what they really came here to do. Turles made a mental note to remind Kakarrot of this later on in private.

Bulma heard the comment that Turles did not intend for anyone to hear. If this Kakarrot guy was after her friend for a one night stand, then he was going to be disappointed. Firstly, Chi Chi wasn't that type of girl and secondly, Bulma would be damned if she let any random guy play with her best friend's emotions. So forget this double date thing, her friend's feelings were more important. Bulma didn't think that this guy would be so forward. She expected him to be kinda of shy, like Chi Chi. She looked at Kakarrot. He was whistling cheerfully to himself. He did seem like a Casanova type now that she thought about it. But what about Vegeta? Where _was_ Vegeta? Bulma turned around in her seat and looked at the people sitting behind her. There he was. Sitting with the bald guy Krillin, and the long-haired Raditz, and her friend Taiko. Bulma chuckled to herself. Taiko was the only one from their group sitting with those guys. Taiko, however, did not feel like the odd one out; she was animatedly talking to them like she had known them for years. Well, she was attempting to at least. The only one actually holding a conversation with her was Krillin. The other 2 guys seemed disinterested and preferred to look out the window.

"Yup and that's how I got into martial arts," Taiko finished.

Of course she was talking about herself, Bulma thought. She decided to interrupt the conversation. Bulma got up in her seat so that she was standing on her knees while facing the group seated behind her. "So, what are you guys doing here so early before the tournament?" Bulma asked them as she looked at them down over seat.

Krillin was the one to answer after a long, awkward silence. "Well, we usually don't get here until the day of or day before the tournament. But this time, the other guys wanted to check out the festival for some reason."

"That's weird," Bulma replied. "You guys don't seem like the touristy type," she said while eyeing Vegeta and Raditz. "So why...?"

Raditz turned his attention to her. "Can't some guys check the place out?" he questioned her.

"Yeh, but—" Bulma was interrupted by Vegeta who was staring her down.

"But what?" he barked at her.

"Haven't you been here before? Master Roshi always brings his students to compete here in South City every year," she asked.

"No. Only the two baldies here have visited and competed here previously. The rest of us are new," he snapped, referring to Krillin and Tien, and then added, "So think before you judge!" He went back to looking out the window.

"WELL! Excuse me, Mr. I-am-PMS-ing- at-the-moment-and-possibly-since-the-minute-I-was-born! It still doesn't explain why muscle headed and hooligan-looking guys such as yourself and your friends want to go sightseeing!" Bulma yelled back.

"Explain? I don't have to explain anything to you!" Vegeta roared.

Krillin laughed nervously as he tried to calm the two down. "Hey, you guys, c'mon! Let's try to be civil here," he said apprehensively.

"I AM being civil!" Bulma stated rather loudly. "Your friend needs to control himself!"

Vegeta closed his eyes tightly while gritting his teeth. This female was not worth losing his temper over. He tried to calm down.

"What's wrong with him? Why does he have his panties in a bunch? All I did was ask him a simple question!" Bulma continued with her rant.

"Uhhh, there's nothing wrong with him," Krillin informed her as he took a look at Vegeta uneasily. He'd rather have Vegeta on his side than against him. "He's just like that normally."

"Normally?" Bulma repeated in amazement. "Well then, he obviously needs to be laid. That's what his real problem is!"

Just then, Vegeta lost it. "WOMAN, SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!"

Bulma was thoroughly enjoying this. Pushing buttons was one thing she loved to do. "Don't worry! We can work out a private arrangement later. Just me and you, alright homeboy?" She giggled and slid back down into her seat. She heard Vegeta growl behind her. Ahhh, things were right where she wanted them. Sure, she wasn't going to let Chi Chi have a one-night stand but that was for Chi Chi's own good...and it's not like that Chi Chi wanted it. Chi Chi was full of innocence and that's how she should stay. Bulma, however, didn't mind a one-night stand. Especially with this guy. She knew it had nothing to do with emotions. Just fun. No strings attached.

When she sat back in her seat, she noticed that Kakarrot and Chi Chi were having a conversation. Chi Chi was laughing at something Kakarrot was telling her.

"What are you two laughing about?" Bulma asked them.

"You," Chi Chi replied bluntly.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"Yup. And how you and Vegeta sounded like dogs barking at each other," explained Chi Chi. "Don't blame me, Kakarrot was the one to point out the similarity."

Bulma turned to him. "Similarity! Grrrrr! Hey!" she reprimanded him.

"Woof! Down boy!" Kakarrot seemed to imitate a dog bark perfectly, aiming his joke at Bulma.

Chi Chi laughed again. "I'm sorry, Bulma, but that's pretty spot on!" she said still laughing.

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and sat back. "Well, your friend Vegeta is even worse!" she told Kakarrot angrily.

"I know," he replied casually. "So Chi Chi," he directed himself to her but instead was countered by Bulma.

"Ok, Kakarrot, so why are you and your little group here? Hmmmm? Is it so you can pick up girls? That's the only lame reason I can think that suits your personality."

"Oh, so you know my personality now?" he questioned her.

"Bulma, don't be so rude. Please." Chi Chi pleaded her. She knew that Bulma didn't like the way Kakarrot had just talked about her. "It was only a joke."

"No, Chi Chi. It's not that. You don't know guys like him," Bulma informed her.

"And you do? You talk as if you're familiar with all types of guys." Kakarrot answered Bulma, subliminally implying something else.

"Shut up. You don't talk to girls like that! You're so bad-mannered!" Bulma shouted at him.

"Chi Chi didn't think so. Right, Chi Chi?" Kakarrot turned to her.

"Chi Chi, don't you dare take his side!" warned Bulma.

Uh oh. Now Chi Chi was caught in the crossfire. She opened her mouth to talk but Bulma was already yapping away.

"I don't think you know, KAKARROT, that Chi Chi is the strongest female fighter in the world. She can take you down in one shot if you wanted to! She's just being polite because of the princess that she is!"

Kakarrot raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was the first time he encountered a human princess. They were real? "You're a princess?" he asked her.

Chi Chi opened her mouth, once again, to reply, but, once again, was interrupted by Bulma.

"Of course she is! Don't doubt it! She could have you beheaded for treating her unfairly. You should really watch what you do around her!"

"Of course. I bow down to you, my majesty," Kakarrot jokingly turned to Chi Chi and bowed his head. "I know you can't see but I'm actually bowing to you," he told Chi Chi. She laughed.

"And stop talking to her! If she wanted to talk to you, she would!" Bulma notified him.

Kakarrot sat there amused. And he thought HE had to put up with a lot. This woman was even more hot-headed than Vegeta. Chi Chi felt embarrassed for herself and for her friend. Bulma was making a mockery of the both of them. It's not that Chi Chi didn't want to talk. Bulma just kept butting in whenever she tried to open her mouth to talk.

"Ohhhh," Kakarrot pretended to come to a realization, like a little kid who figured out how to do a math problem, "You mean your friend can talk too? I was beginning to think she was voiceless as well as sightless!" Kakarrot said lightheartedly with a chuckle.

Chi Chi burst out laughing. He was genuinely funny. This guy didn't take anything seriously. He was joking about her almost as if she wasn't blind. Treating her impairment like it wasn't an impairment. Like she wasn't disabled. Like it was the other way around. Like she was normal. No one treated her like that. She realized it didn't matter to him if she could see or not. Maybe he just truly wanted to get to know her. At least, that's how she felt about it. Bulma, however, didn't.

"Chi Chi, don't encourage him!" Bulma scolded her.

"Bulma, stop making enemies, and lower your voice!" came Madame Rose's voice from the back of the tour bus. "You're giving me a headache! Let me relax until we get there!"

"Ugggggghhhhhhhh!" Bulma let out her exasperation before turning to Chi Chi and saying, "I'm going to take a nap to calm myself. You should rest too."

"Sure, Bulma. Calm yourself." Chi Chi told her. Chi Chi didn't plan on sleeping though.

"And you," Bulma pointed at Kakarrot. "Just because I'm sleeping doesn't mean you can try your funny business on her. There are others on the bus to keep you in line."

"I didn't plan on it but thanks for letting me know," he winked at Bulma.

Bulma made a face at him before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Once Kakarrot was sure that Bulma had fallen asleep, he decided that it would be safe to strike up a conversation with Chi Chi again. They hadn't even properly introduced themselves to each other before Bulma barged in. All he had gotten out of Chi Chi was her name.

"So, uhhh, what you got there?" Kakarrot asked Chi Chi, referring to the knitting tools in her hand. "What is that?"

"What? This?" Chi Chi asked as she lifted the yarn and needles. "Oh, nothing really. I was just knitting something to keep my hands busy. Plus I like how soft it is." Chi Chi smoothed out the yarn.

"What are you making?" Kakarrot asked her.

"Nothing yet," she replied.

"So it's not for me?" he joked.

She laughed and said, "Unless you want it to be for you, then sure."

"Then I want it to be for me," Kakarrot told Chi Chi. He paused, pondered something, and then asked, "Hey, how can you knit when you can't see what you're doing?"

"I don't know," Chi Chi scrunched up her face. "I wonder that too." She tried to explain it to him. "I think that sometimes if I do something over and over, I get used to it. The feel, the touch, basically everything about it. I just practice. My dad has an explanation for it actually. He says that because I can't see, my other senses are a lot stronger than they should be. So when I go to pick out my clothes from my closet, I can tell which ones are mine and which ones are Bulma's because I can just tell from the touch and feel of the fabric. I'm so used to how my own clothes feel on my hands."

"I'm confused," said Goku with a blank stare.

"Well, uhhhhhh, for example, this yarn and whatever I'm making right now. If I ever lost it in a pile of clothes, I would be able to pick it out in a second since right now it's in my hands so much that I know how it feels on my skin. Kind of like how you can identify your shirt in someone else's closet because you've seen it so many times on you. Does that make sense?" Chi Chi shook her head. "I never make sense."

"I think I get it." Kakarrot said with a tilt of his head, still trying to comprehend what Chi Chi told him. "Just like how things are familiar to my eyes so I identify them with my eyes. But for you, things are familiar to the rest of your senses so you identify them with the rest of your senses."

"Yeah, like that!" Chi Chi said happily. He understood what she meant.

"So is that how you fight? I mean, you do martial arts right? That's why you're here? To compete in the tournament?" Kakarrot asked her.

"Yeah, I'm competing in the tournament!" Chi Chi replied. "And yeah, that's basically how I get by when I fight. When I started doing martial arts when I was a kid, I was trained to see with the rest of my senses, not my eyes. You know, see with your mind, not your eyes? That whole mantra? It came in handy when I went blind. Movements become familiar. Plus, I think my blindness made me a better fighter than I would've been if I could see. Eye tricks and those illusions don't work on me. And I don't waste my time and looking for someone that's disappeared on me. I just sense their ki."

Kakarrot was surprised at this news. "You can sense ki?" he asked Chi Chi with a raised eyebrow. He knew that some humans could do it, like the ones in his group, but he knew that it took an extra amount of patience, time, and concentration for them. Plus Chi Chi was a girl. He didn't know that girls could sense ki. Hell, he didn't think human girls could fight until he got to the planet. But of course, he still had to see that yet firsthand. Earth was full of surprises for him.

"Of course I can!" Chi Chi said confidently. "What would make you doubt that?"

"I just didn't think girls had the patience to learn something like that," he said smiling.

"Well, I'm living proof," she stated.

"I also don't think that girls can fight," he said teasing her.

"Huh!" Chi Chi scoffed. "You're living in the past, Mister! Crawl out from that rock you're living under. Girls can do anything and everything these days! They can sense ki and they can sure as hell fight! And probably better than you!" Chi Chi declared, challenging him.

"Maybe you should show me your skills sometime. I'd like to see what you can do." Something in Kakarrot's voice sounded like he was flirting with her again. Kakarrot continued. "I'd like to find out firsthand if what you said is true."

Chi Chi smiled. "I guess you'll just have to wait until we meet in the ring," she told him, flirting back.

Kakarrot sensed a challenge. He liked this girl. He liked her for more than just her looks now. She was confident and she was strong. Emotionally strong definitely but he could feel that she was also physically strong. His heartbeat quickened. He wanted to see her fight.

"How about sometime soon?" he asked her.

"How about no?" she replied with a chuckle.

"Hey, c'mon! Why not!" Kakarrot prodded.

"Oh, wait, where are we headed to anyways?" Chi Chi asked changing the subject.

Kakarrot was about to change the subject back but then one of the tour guides came out from the driver's area and announced that they would arrive at their destination in a couple of minutes. The tour guide retreated back to his area as quickly as he had entered.

"18, what's the name of the place that we're headed to?" Chi Chi asked her friend. "You were talking about it when we just departed."

"The one with the blood stained walls?" 18 asked.

"Yeah, that one," Chi Chi confirmed.

"It's called the Old Fort. It's where the Saiyan Supremacy battle went down. I don't know much about it other than how awesome people say it looks but I'm sure the tour guides will explain everything." 18 informed Chi Chi.

"Sounds pretty interesting," Chi Chi wondered how a battle fort looked. Especially a Saiyan one.

The Saiyan Supremacy battle that 18 was referring to, took place the same year Chi Chi went blind. She never knew what Saiyans looked like so it made them seem even more cold-blooded and ruthless to Chi Chi than they really were. However, Chi Chi knew that not all Saiyans were bad. After all, they were the ones that were protecting her planet at this very moment. She didn't know much else other than the fact that the Saiyans had a huge civil war within their kind when they first invaded the Earth.

Initially Saiyans had invaded the Earth so they could take it over for themselves. They had planned to kill every single life form on the planet so that they could extend their lifestyles onto Earth, which they found ideal for their lives. Their race was exponentially expanding and they needed another planet to hold their growing race, which is when they came across Earth. However, when they landed on the planet, the leaders discovered that instead of destroying the human race, they could work hand in hand with them. They noticed that even though humans lacked in physical strength, they still had the intelligence to make advanced technology. Since the majority of Saiyans were always away on missions on other planets, it left very little Saiyans on the home planet to make and improve technology. The Saiyans were falling behind in the technological race amongst the other races of the universe. They were also lacking in spaceships and other battle supplies. Overall, the lack of technology was slowing down the Saiyans on their missions.

Because of this, the leader of the Saiyan planet proposed that the Saiyans teach mankind about the secrets of Saiyan technology. This way, humans would make the technology for Saiyans while advancing their own human technology as well. In exchange for this, the Saiyans promised not to annihilate planet Earth as well as keeping Earth safe from other galactic threats. It was a win-win situation for both races; the humans gained technology information to better their race while being protected by Saiyans and the Saiyans were receiving high-end technology without sacrificing much of their time and people. The Saiyans also did not mistreat the humans and did not subject them to servant-like duties. Humans and Saiyans lived together in peace.

However, this was the cause of the civil war. There were a handful of Saiyans that did not like this arrangement. They believed that Saiyans should not be compromising themselves. It was not who they were. It belittled their pride that they had to subject themselves as equals to the human race when clearly were stronger and smarter; the better race. They didn't ask anyone for help before so why start now? They expressed that they should just kill the humans along with the planet. It didn't matter if they were making technology for the Saiyans; the Saiyans could get by and find another solution if they really wanted to.

These Saiyans that rebelled were called the Saiyan extremists; the Saiyan guerilla fighters. They were compared to terrorist groups since they used violence to express the hatred they felt for humans and used it to get their demands across. If Saiyans knew what was good for them, then they knew to side with their King unless they wanted to be subjected to being called a terrorist and undergo the severest of punishments if they were caught. The acts of violence by the Saiyan extremists slowed down, right after the Saiyan Supremacy war; a war that was fought between the loyalists (those loyal to the King) and the extremists. The extremists lost and were forced to go into hiding lest they wanted to be at the mercy of the King and suffer the consequences. Ever since their loss, they continued to work secretly as an underground organization, still attacking and still fighting strongly for their cause.

It was more of a verbal civil war these last few years rather than a physical one. But things were getting out of hand, the verbal war was turning into a physical war and humans were the aim of their attacks. The loyalists formed a special army, called the Saiyan army, to protect humans from these attacks. However, even though there were more loyalists than extremists, the extremists were still much more powerful and much more cunning. There were only a handful of extremists these days though. And to top it all off, no one knew the identities of the Saiyan extremists. They could be anybody. They could openly go outside and no one would know who they were. No one had ever seen them so it made them even more dangerous.

Everyone was busy talking and joking around while Chi Chi was thinking about the Saiyan Supremacy battle. She heard Kakarrot switching conversations from one friend to another. Chi Chi noted that he was a very social being. She heard him talk to Vegeta first and then switched gears to Krillin and then turned to Tien.

"Hey, 18?" Chi Chi called for her friend.

"Yeah, Chi Chi, what's up?" 18 asked her.

"What do Saiyans look like?" Just as Chi Chi asked her question, all conversations on the tour bus came to a halt. The only people that were still talking were her friends and Krillin. However, Chi Chi didn't notice this and neither did 18.

"They look the same as anybody. Like humans. So you can't really see a difference much. Not to me at least. I think they're cuter though." 18 replied. After 18 answered Chi Chi's question, everybody's conversations continued again.

"Except their names are kinda weird," added 18.

"So is yours," Vegeta retorted out of nowhere.

Before anyone could say anything and have matters escalate, the tour bus stopped. The tour guide stepped out again and announced that they had arrived.

"Ugh, finally!" 18 expressed overdramatically.

Everyone in the bus started to get their belongings together to head outside.

Chi Chi shook Bulma awake. "Bulma, get up. We're here!"

Bulma opened an eye up and asked sleepily, "Whaaaaa?"

"Wake up! Let's go. We're at the Old Fort!" Chi Chi informed her. Bulma rubbed her eyes, stretched, and got up.

"Ok, lemme just get myself together," Bulma told her. "Go on ahead with 18."

"I'm right here, Chi Chi," she heard 18 call to her.

Chi Chi got up as well and readjusted the yellow flowy dress she was wearing. She fixed and smoothed her long black hair that she had left open and proceeded to find her way out without tripping over anything. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her arm.

"Let me help you out." It was Kakarrot.

"Um, sure," she replied a little flustered. She still wasn't used to him being so forward.

He helped her down the steps and out of the bus. He said something to Chi Chi that made her laugh and smile. 18 was following close behind, watching the whole thing. 18 didn't understand why Bulma had a problem with this guy. He was being a gentleman to Chi Chi, unlike the last guy she was with.

"Ok, gang, this way!" notified one of the tour guides.

Chi Chi continued along with Kakarrot until she heard Bulma yelling from behind her.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Bulma ran until she caught up with the rest of them. She took Kakarrot's hand off of Chi Chi's arm.

"Thanks, I'll handle it from here," Bulma told him rather coldly and walked off with Chi Chi, who had an exasperated look on her face.

Kakarrot was left standing there by himself, eyebrows raised at what just took place. Vegeta walked passed him and shook his head at him and said, "That was pathetic, Kakarrot."

Kakarrot huffed at him, "Well, control your woman then! Get her off mine!"

Vegeta growled, "That's NOT my woman!"

"We'll see about that!" Kakarrot told him as he walked in front of Vegeta.

"I have no clue what you're blabbering about!" Vegeta yelled.

Kakarrot turned around and said, "Vegeta, I know you and I know you're gonna chase after THAT one," Kakarrot pointed at Bulma.

"Hmpf! How do you know I'm not going to take yours?" Vegeta replied with a smirk.

Kakarrot stopped walking, turned around, and looked Vegeta intensely. He stared him down threateningly. Vegeta stared back just as hard, arms crossed against his chest, and then broke the tension.

"Relax, you idiot, I was only joking. I like pissing you off, I get a good laugh out of it. What am I going to do with a blind bat anyway?" Vegeta told him. "But you're not serious are you? About her? Because if you are, you better rethink your priorities. Don't forget why we're here."

Kakarrot continued to stare at Vegeta.

"Well, are you?" Vegeta asked again. Kakarrot walked away without saying a word. Vegeta followed him, still talking. "When we go back, she better not be coming with us."

"Are you talking about that blind girl, Vegeta?" Raditz joined in, walking with Vegeta. Turles caught up with them as well.

"Well, if you are, Kakarrot, must I remind you that we don't need any external problems on this trip of ours? We must stay on course. It is the easiest way to get things done. No one strays, no questions asked. Simple as that," Turles said.

Kakarrot continued to follow the rest of the group which was in turn following the tour guides. He remained silent.

"Little brother, are you listening to a word any of us are saying to you?" Raditz joined in the conversation. When Kakarrot didn't reply, he quickened his pace to catch up with Kakarrot who was way ahead of Vegeta and Turles.

Raditz lowered his voice so only Kakarrot could hear. "I know the other two do not care, but I sense something in you developing for this girl. I do not know how it is happening seeing that she is not of our kind but you must cut off any feelings you have for her. You can still easily do that before it's too late."

Kakarrot turned to his older brother and faced him. Raditz was his older brother so at rare moments he showed that he cared. Secretly, of course. Vegeta and Turles caught up with them. Raditz continued. "The only feeling that you are allowed to have right now is lust."

"Which isn't technically a feeling. It's a need," Vegeta elaborated.

Finally Kakarrot spoke. "I don't know why you guys are wasting your breath on this. I already know. Her life isn't meant to be associated with ours and our life isn't meant associated with hers. It's not meant to be. It's as easy as that. So, no, I don't plan on bringing her back with me."

"Good to know, Kakarrot," Turles stated proudly, "But what's with all the attention you're giving her?"

"Well. Let's just say I have needs and she's hard to get," smirked Kakarrot.

"What the hell!" expressed a puzzled Raditz . "Have mercy on that foolish girl, Kakarrot, she's blind!"

"Which is why I need to have her. She's different from the other ones I've had before." Kakarrot replied.

Vegeta laughed. "It's just a game to you. Kakarrot, you're worse than any of us."

"Hey, I just wanna know what it's like. I wanna see if this one falls for me too," the smirk was still on Kakarrot's face. "If she doesn't, she doesn't and it's onto the next one."

Kakarrot was forcing himself to believe all of what he said. The others were right, he could not be with Chi Chi. Their reasons were selfish but Kakarrot did not want to drag her into his dark life. A girl like that didn't deserve it. Kakarrot decided that it was best to keep his heart stone cold. But he couldn't help but flirt with Chi Chi. And if he didn't know any better, Chi Chi was flirting back with him as well. He was willing to go as far as she was willing to go. Maybe she wanted this to go somewhere. Kakarrot wanted to find out where this somewhere was. Was it fun? He decided to find out.

**A/N: What did you think? I know that the first half was the Bulma show but everything that I put in this chapter is crucial information to the plot! I'm trying to develop the characters in a way so that anything that they do later on won't shock you (or will shock you depending on the context of their action). Every conversation is a clue to the development of the story as well as the characters, so keep an eye on everything! Especially what I wrote about the Saiyans and their civil war and their bargain with the humans. I hope you weren't bored by that and skipped over it because THAT PART IS REALLY IMPORTANT. Also, I hope you guys don't hate Kakarrot for being such a player! He IS a Saiyan after all. At least he has more feelings than Vegeta and Turles. That should be a consolation. Also, he's not OOC because he's Kakarrot and not GOKU. Ok, so that's it for Chapter 2, which means pleeeeeeease review! And read chapter 3 as well!**


	3. Awakened

The rest of the group was being led by the tour guides who were animatedly talking about the history of the Old Fort. As they talked, the group scattered here and there as they explored every inch of the place. Chi Chi was with Bulma. Kakarrot didn't see the point of Chi Chi on this trip. It was SIGHT-seeing after all and Chi Chi couldn't see. Nevertheless, he didn't question it. As he walked closer to the group, he noticed that Chi Chi was saying something to Bulma.

"Well, now you know how a fort feels," Bulma said as she took Chi Chi's hand and gently ran it across the arched doorway that was made of old bricks. "Oooh, these bricks are crumbling away, come feel these, Chi Chi!" Bulma said with excitement as she ran ahead.

Chi Chi took her time feeling out the brick doorways while walking forward slowly, one hand on the wall. Kakarrot sneaked over when Bulma's back was turned and positioned his face right in between the arches and closed his eyes as Chi Chi's soft hand ran over his cheek. Chi Chi was confused for a second and stopped walking until she felt two hands on her shoulders. She knew who it was.

"That wasn't the bricks, was it?" Chi Chi asked.

"Nope. Take another guess," Kakarrot asked Chi Chi as he took her hand and put it to his cheek.

Just then, Madame Rose walked by and issued a little "ahem" at their behavior. Chi Chi quickly pulled her hand back and blushed.

"Bulma, don't leave Chi Chi by herself," they heard Madame Rose say from ahead of them.

"Heh, I better go," Kakarrot told Chi Chi, as he ran off before Bulma had a chance to give him trouble as she came over.

"Hmmmm, what was he doing here?" Bulma asked Chi Chi.

"Who?" Chi Chi pretended not to know.

Bulma just looked at Chi Chi quizzically before saying, "Sure, ok, we'll pretend that you don't know who I'm talking about." They decided to keep on walking around the Old Fort while talking.

"Bulma, I don't get why you don't like him," Chi Chi stated. "Wasn't it your plan to go on a double date thing anyway?"

Bulma sighed. "He's not what I thought he would be. Chi Chi, I just don't want your feelings to get hurt. Like the last time you were in a relationship. Remember how hard it was for you to get over it? I couldn't take seeing you that sad. Besides, he's not the type of guy that would stay with you. Once he gets what he wants, he'll leave and you'll be crushed. And I don't want to say I told you so."

"But Bulma," Chi Chi countered, "What if he just wants to be friends?"

"Please, Chi Chi," Bulma scoffed, "We both know that's not true. Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"No. Because I can't see a damn thing." Chi Chi stated rather bluntly.

"Right. Well, I have," Bulma replied. "It's gross and he only wants one thing from you. Chi Chi, you're not that type of girl to have a one-night stand. And even if you do, you'll want it to turn into something bigger and deeper. Something that Kakarrot is probably not willing to give. And you'll be left with a broken heart."

"Fine, Bulma. I understand what you're saying but that's no reason not to talk to him. I won't let it get to that point but for now, all I want to do is get to know him. He's different and he makes me feel something I haven't felt before. I don't know what it is but I want to find out."

"Chi Chi, I'm not letting him near you," was Bulma's answer.

"Let's see how that goes seeing as we have to see him and his group for the next 2 weeks," Chi Chi replied.

Chi Chi was right. Bulma was going to have a hard time playing guard dog. Especially with Chi Chi being so stubborn.

"But you know what," Chi Chi continued, "I'll let it go. I don't want to make this trip stressful for you, Bulma. So just relax," Chi Chi turned to her. "Ok?"

Even though this made Bulma feel a bit guilty, it also reassured her that Chi Chi wasn't going to leave herself vulnerable for a guy. "Thanks, Chi Chi. It's for your own good."

"I know," Chi Chi replied. "So in the meanwhile, why don't you catch up with Vegeta?" Chi Chi asked playfully.

"Oh, don't worry about that. It's being taken care of," laughed Bulma.

The two caught up with 18 and the others who were busy looking at the surrounding scenery.

"Girls, girls!" called Madame Rose from a distance. "I don't know what the point is in having tour guides if you don't pay attention to what they are saying and where they are going! Come over here!" she demanded.

"The point is having them drive us to all the cool spots!" 18 shouted back. The girls laughed but Madame Rose ignored her comment.

"So this spot right here is where a huge energy attack destroyed most of the loyalists during the battle," Chi Chi heard one of the tour guides saying. "This area is where they kept all their rejuvenation chambers to restore the health of soldiers that needed healing. As you can see, it is a huge area so have a look around. Take special notice of the trees nearby. You can still see the damage that was inflicted on this region."

"Oooooh, he's right," remarked Bulma. "The trees still have noticeable marks from the attacks." Bulma moved to have a closer look while the others scattered across the area. "Chi Chi, this way," she called.

Chi Chi followed the sound of Bulma's voice. "Oh, this is so cool!" Bulma's voice sounded like it was coming from up above this time.

"Chi Chi, climb on the stone platform. I'm up here. Closer, closer, right there," Bulma instructed as Chi Chi felt her foot touch the platform.

The top of the platform came up to Chi Chi's waist. She put both her hands on it the top of it and hoisted herself on.

"Hey, Bulma, there's a tree on this thing?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yeah, it's planted inside this huge rectangular stone. It's really big and pretty. I think it's a willow tree!" Bulma replied.

"Hey, you two!"

"Hi, Launch!" Chi Chi greeted her friend as she helped pull her up. "Where have you been? I haven't talked to you since we got here!"

"Launch is cozying it up with that bald guy. She doesn't have time for us anymore!" Bulma joked from behind them.

"Bald guy?" Chi Chi asked. "You mean the one called Krillin?"

"Heavens no, not that one. I think 18 may be claiming him for herself," Launch replied.

"Then who else is bald?" Chi Chi asked Launch.

"His name is Tien," Launch answered with a giggle. "He's kind of shy but he's really smart!"

"Ohhh, I see," Chi Chi teased. "So where is he now?"

"I don't know, I came to hang out with you two!" Launch said happily. "I missed you guys!"

Chi Chi felt Launch walk around her. "Wow, this tree is huge! And green!" she said.

Chi Chi decided to sit, with her legs dangling over the edge, as Bulma and Launch took a look around. Chi Chi noticed that the weather was perfect. Warm summer breezes were Chi Chi's ideal weather condition. She started to swing her legs back and forth while relaxing and listening to the sounds around her. She heard Bulma and Launch reading the gallery label and talking about it. She could also hear the rest of her group somewhere nearby laughing and having fun as well as other tourist who were also there. From what Chi Chi could hear, she assumed that it was crowded.

She heard Kakarrot's voice and her thoughts drifted back to him. If he wanted to get to know her better then he would. Chi Chi wouldn't mind. But it seemed like a long time since he last talked to her.

Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by a very loud "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" It took Chi Chi by surprise and almost caused her to fall down from where she was sitting.

"Suki!" Chi Chi yelled, "What was that for?"

"Nothing" Suki replied, "I'm just so happy we're on this trip!"

"Well, I'm glad too but don't go bursting my eardrums," Chi Chi said, rubbing her ears. "If you haven't noticed, I kind of need them."

"Haha, good one, Chi Chi," Suki laughed. "I came to tell you that your guy over there is pretty funny."

"Who?" Chi Chi asked.

"You know, the one that only has eyes for you!" Suki replied. "He was cracking jokes over there with us. He's a pretty chill guy."

"Suki, tell me how he looks!" Chi Chi begged out of nowhere. She couldn't ask Bulma this because Bulma would give her another lecture. Plus, Chi Chi was really curious.

"Ok, well, he's really hot. And really tall. If I was his girlfriend, I wouldn't let him talk to anybody! I would be jealous! He would be mine mine mine mineeeeeeeee!" Suki ended in a song.

Chi Chi laughed. "Ok, I get that he's "hot." But what does he LOOK like?" she asked again.

"Ummmm, well, like a regular guy, I guess. I don't know how else to describe him to you," Suki told her.

"Oh, well, forget it then," said Chi Chi, "Besides, it shouldn't matter what he looks like, right? I mean it's personality that counts, after all."

"Speaking of personality," Taiko entered the conversation as she walked over to join them. "I would stay clear of him. Something about him is making me doubt his character."

"Why would you say that?" Chi Chi asked.

"Guess what Kakarrot told me?" Taiko questioned and then answered promptly answered it, "He told me he doesn't believe in a God! Can you imagine? What would life be like if you didn't have faith?"

Taiko was devoted to being devoted. It was something that defined her. It wasn't a bad thing to have faith but with Taiko, she would bring it up everywhere and apply it to every situation which got on other people's nerves eventually.

18 walked over. "Why were you even talking about God? Taiko you need to learn how to control your "religious fervor." You can't go around asking people about their views on God. It's rude and invasive!"

"Well, I can't help it. I was just trying to make small talk." Taiko answered timidly. "Besides, it's a good thing that I did, didn't I?" she asked proudly. "Now you know, you can't trust him."

Chi Chi was silent. Not having faith in god didn't prove anything. If anything, it just made him more different and interesting to her. However, she wasn't going to say anything to Taiko or the rest of the girls.

"See Chi Chi, I told you, he wasn't good for you," Bulma answered from behind.

"Bulma, you don't give a shit about religion," 18 replied. "So don't use that as your reason."

"18, are you on Kakarrot's side?" Bulma questioned menacingly.

18 didn't answer for a moment but then said, "No. I don't like him for Chi Chi either. She deserves someone better. A person that would stay committed." 18 jumped onto the stone platform and sat down next to Chi Chi. "I was walking around with his little group. They're all the same. Eyeing every other girl they see. I mean, I don't mind but Chi Chi you know how protective we are of you. If anything ever happened to you because of him, I'd kill him first and ask questions later."

Chi Chi was disappointed. No one was going to let her talk to him. How could it be that serious? But she didn't let her disappointment show. Instead she said, "Thanks, 18, I really appreciate you looking out for me."

"Anytime!" 18 replied contently. "Ok, enough of this girly business, let's get back to looking around." She hopped off the platform as rest of the girls agreed. One by one they all left until Chi Chi was the only one left sitting there.

"Chi Chi, are you coming?" called Bulma from up ahead.

Chi Chi rubbed her head from all the thinking she was doing and answered, "Yeah, I'll be right there!"

She jumped down from her seat and tried to follow the sound of everyone's voice. Chi Chi wasn't usually clumsy when she was walking on her own but one thing that always tripped her, literally, were stairs and steps. Which is exactly what tripped her this time. She was walking on ahead and didn't realize that there were a couple of downward steps. She kept walking on until she realized that her right foot didn't make contact without the ground right away. It hovered in the air until she lost balance. She tried to steady herself but her foot landed on the edge of a step which caused her to slip and fall forward. Chi Chi was just thinking about how hard and painful her contact with the ground was going to be when two strong hands caught her. She held on tightly.

"Are you ok?" It was Kakarrot. He sounded concerned.

Chi Chi let out a deep breath. "Yeah, I think. I thought I was gonna die there for a second!" Chi Chi smiled.

"Your head was going to make some hard contact with the cemented pavement and I thought you'd like it if that didn't happen." He told her humorously. He let her go and Chi Chi straightened up.

Chi Chi laughed and said, "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem." He answered and then looked around. "Where are your friends when you really need them?"

"Somewhere over there." She pointed in a general direction.

"Let's get you over there then," Kakarrot told her.

He led her over to where the whole group and the tour guides were.

"So, everyone," the tour guides were saying, "this is the last attraction left to see, and as you can tell it has gotten quite dark outside so after you are all done exploring, we're going to head back the tour bus and head on home."

"Really? It doesn't seem like we spent much time here." Chi Chi wondered how time flew by so fast that day.

"Are you kidding?" Kakarrot asked incredulously. "It feels like forever. I'm STARVING and they won't let me get food!"

Chi Chi laughed as she heard his stomach roar very loudly. "Oh yeah, you need to eat. But who won't let you get food?"

"Master Roshi and the others," he replied solemnly. "They said I was overreacting and that I need to wait till I get back to the hotel."

"Aww, you'll make it!" Chi Chi told him. "It's only a little bit longer and then we head on back."

"C'mon you two!" Master Roshi yelled for them to hurry up. "We're going inside to the secret tunnel!"

Taiko came over to take Chi Chi with her, not saying a word, leaving Kakarrot alone. Chi Chi felt bad that he was being treated like this because of her.

"C'mon Kakarrot!" Chi Chi turned around and called for him as she was walking. "The sooner you hurry up, the faster you'll get home to eat!"

She was right. Kakarrot picked up his pace and jogged to catch up with the group. He caught them just as they were about to enter the tunnel. As soon as they were all in, it was silent. However, Vegeta broke the peace.

"I can't see a damn thing in here!" Vegeta yelled out loud. "Turn on the damn lights!"

"Well, Vegeta, at least you can see a damn thing outside the tunnel. Chi Chi can't even see that! You don't hear her complaining about turning on some damn lights all the time!" Kakarrot said lightheartedly.

Chi Chi tried not to giggle too loud at his comment. Bulma was right next to her and Taiko.

"Hey, that's rude!" Bulma yelled at him.

"That's enough!" Madame Rose shouted. "Can we please just get back to the tunnel?"

The tour guides cleared their throats and started explaining the history of the tunnel. "These secret tunnels were used as a means of communications from one part of the chamber to the other. They were built underground so that explains why it is so dark in here. However, we are fortunate enough to have a lantern with us so you can at least see and admire the architecture a bit. Come along."

Everyone followed the tour guides as they kept talking. "If we head to the right, this tunnel leads to the equipment room. The equipment here is specially made for this room so it is not the original but that does not mean that you can touch."

The group headed off to the right, but since the tunnel was so dimly lit and they couldn't see where they were walking, they all collided into each other or the wall before entering equipment room. Chi Chi decided it was safest to enter after everyone else as usual. However before she could enter, she was grabbed by the hand and was quickly led, more like pulled, out to where they were all standing a couple minutes before. This time no one else was there. No one but her and the person that held her by the hand right now. Chi Chi took in a sharp breath to say something aloud but before she could, she was hushed.

"Shhhhhhhhh! It's me"

It was Kakarrot. Of course.

"What are we doing out here?" she whispered. She heard the tour guides inside, individually explaining the uses of each equipment.

"Getting some privacy," he whispered back. He closed the distance between them. Chi Chi felt his breath on her cheek and her palm began to sweat in his hand. She was anticipating this moment alone with him but felt nervous and anxious that someone was going to come out at any moment and see them. Most of all, she felt nervous with him because she didn't want to mess up this up for the both of them.

He slowly backed her up against the wall. They were both breathing heavily and slowly as Chi Chi put a hand up to his chest. His heart was beating fast, just like hers. She closed her eyes and raised her face up to let him know it was ok. He lowered his face and put his forehead on hers, both still breathing heavily, savoring the moment. Chi Chi kept her hand on his heart as she placed the other one on the back of his neck, bringing him closer. Kakarrot kept his forehead on hers while he looked her over gently. She had her eyes closed and looked so soft and at peace. He closed his eyes. He could hear that the group inside was talking and no one missed their presence. Chi Chi felt so comfortable in this moment, she wanted to keep it forever in her memory. He cupped her face tenderly between his hands. They both felt the tension and Kakarrot made his move. He brought his lips down on hers and kissed her sweetly and slowly. To his pleasure, she was kissing him back.

They were caught in a lip lock for what seemed like an eternity. Chi Chi didn't want it to end. She wanted to kiss him like this forever. But they had to come up for air. Breathing faster than before, they stood in the same position, their hold on each other firm and unwavering, eyes closed. They went in for the kiss again, but this time it was shorter and Chi Chi broke it off. Kakarrot opened his eyes and looked at her. She had her eyes closed and was smiling. She lowered her face away from his.

"Did you like that?" he asked her in a whisper.

"Yeah," she whispered back. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink. "Did you?"

"I loved it" he told her with a little laugh.

It was silent for a moment before Chi Chi said, "We have to go back inside. Before they come looking and find us like this."

"Yeah," Kakarrot chuckled. "There are bound to be some heart attacks."

Kakarrot took Chi Chi by the hand and led her inside to the room quietly. Luckily, no one was paying attention to the door and they managed to slip in. In a little while, the tour guides wrapped up the trip and told everyone to start heading back for the tour bus. The group filed out. As they were walking back to the bus, some of the girls wanted to get souvenirs. They guys headed back to the bus and decided to wait for them there.

They entered the store and the girls looked around.

"Hey, Bulma, see if they have a little model of the Old Fort. I want to bring it back for my dad," Chi Chi asked.

"Alright," Bulma looked around while humming. "They have shirts. Want to buy a shirt for him?" she asked.

"I doubt there are any to fit his size," Chi Chi replied. "Is there anything else—"

Chi Chi was interrupted by Bulma. "Yay! They do have a model replica of the Old Fort. I think I'll buy one for my parents as well."

"That's great! Dad's gonna love it!" Chi Chi replied ecstatically.

"Chi Chi, you want anything?" Bulma asked.

"How about some candy?" Chi Chi had a sweet tooth and loved any kind of candy. She didn't care for much else at the moment. Candy and sweets were always her impulse buy.

"Jeez, you little 5-year old," Bulma laughed, "Done. I picked up a pack."

As soon as the girls were done looking around, they proceeded to check out and leave the souvenir store. They walked back to the tour bus with Madame Rose while discussing with her what they had seen and heard that day. Chi Chi was quiet. She was listening, but it was going in one ear and out the other. Her mind was filled with thoughts of what happened earlier with Kakarrot. She felt like a little girl, so happy and carefree. She couldn't believe that it had actually happened. Nothing of the sort happened to her. Her romantic life was dead and nonexistent for the most part of her life and she liked to blame it on her inability to see. As well as her bad luck with guys. However, she lucked out today. She relived the moment and feeling in her mind. Something about this guy made Chi Chi want to get closer to him. Maybe because her friends were pulling her away from him? Maybe because he was showing an interest in her? She didn't know what it was and couldn't describe it.

"Ok, girls, one by one, into the bus," Madame Rose instructed as they approached the tour bus.

Chi Chi and Bulma got in first and went to their seats.

"Ugh! I'm exhausted!" Bulma yawned as she stretched her arms and plopped into her seat. "I can't wait to get back to the hotel. All I want now is room service, dinner, a hot shower, and sleep!"

"Oh, me too, Bulma, dear," Madame Rose said as she walked past them to get to her seat. "I can't wait to wake up fresh tomorrow morning."

As soon as everyone was in their seats, the driver was on course to their way back to their hotels. Everyone was so drained from the day's activities and walking around. It was much quieter now than it was when they first boarded in the afternoon. There were only short conversations that lasted for about a minute before it was quiet again. They were mostly about opinions on the day's events. It was mostly Launch, 18, Tien, and Krillin talking. Chi Chi wondered where Kakarrot was. Was he still sitting by her? Almost as if to answer her, Bulma started talking.

"Say, Kakarrot, where are you guys staying until the tournament?" Bulma asked him.

"Why?" he asked her sleepily. His head was resting against the side of the bus. All his energy was drained from the lack of food he had that afternoon. He was tired and hungry and was just about to doze off when Bulma's voice interrupted his potential nap. Chi Chi noticed his voice was coming in the same direction it was before. He was in the same seat. Chi Chi relaxed.

"I just want to know so I can avoid running into you," Bulma replied.

"Oh. Ok, well we're staying at the Island Waters Hotel," he answered and closed his eyes again, attempting to drift to sleep. Bulma almost choked on the water she was drinking and Chi Chi knew why.

"But that's the hotel WE'RE staying at!" If it wasn't so quiet, Bulma would've been screaming at this point. She decided to keep her voice low. She didn't want Madame Rose yelling at her again.

Kakarrot opened one eye. "Heh, heh, even better then!"

"Grrrrrr!" Bulma seethed. "Which complex?" There were 4.

"C," he replied, eyes closed again. He decided to give her a straight answer rather than annoy her. He was too hungry to do anything else.

"That's way too close for comfort!" Bulma said.

"Which complex are you guys at?" he asked as he opened his eyes.

"Not telling!" Bulma stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't worry, I'll find out eventually. Besides, the bus is letting all of us off at the hotel. It's not like you can hide while you walk into your hotel complex." Kakarrot had a point. "So, just tell me now and we'll avoid the awkwardness of me finding out behind your back when you didn't want me to."

"B," answered Chi Chi promptly.

Kakarrot smiled. Bulma elbowed Chi Chi.

"What?" Chi Chi asked as her rubbed her arm from where Bulma elbowed her. "He was going to find out anyway."

Bulma decided not to say anything. It was really quiet and dark in the bus. Everyone else must have dozed off. She decided to have a nap too before actually reaching the hotel and sleeping in her comfy bed, in her comfy room that she shared with Chi Chi. Bulma tried to find a comfortable position but she couldn't. She decided to lay her head on Chi Chi's shoulder. Chi Chi rested her head on top of Bulma's. It felt quite peaceful this way. Bulma closed her eyes and drifted off.

Kakarrot saw Bulma fall restfully asleep. It was funny how fast she did that. He looked at Chi Chi. Her eyes were closed as well but he couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not. He really wanted to talk to her but couldn't without the risk of everyone hearing. Right now, a whisper would sound like a scream. He really did want to spend more time with her. But how he would do it, without everyone watching, he didn't know.

After quite some time of travelling, one of the tour guides stepped out from the driver's area.

"Madame Rose," he called.

"What is it?" answered a groggy voice.

"We've arranged to see the Nine Gardens tomorrow at 10 in the morning."

"That's great," Madame Rose answered and then closed her eyes.

"Uh, but we have a small problem," the tour guide continued.

"What is the problem?" she asked, fully awake.

"You know how it's so busy this time of year. The Nine Gardens is a very popular attraction for all that come to South City. Well, basically, they're overbooked and I could only get a few reservations for us."

"How many?" Madame Rose asked.

"Well, I decided to push my luck and ask for 7 for tomorrow and 7 for the day after tomorrow. I thought that was best since half of the group could go at a time. I figured you or Master Roshi could decide who will go first tomorrow."

Madame Rose promptly answered. "I'm going first tomorrow. No question about it."

"Ok, then it's settled then, Madame Rose, we will arrive at the hotel tomorrow morning to receive you and depart at 10 am."

"Good, good. I like this arrangement better anyhow," Madame Rose said. "I don't need to have any delinquents around. Thank you for letting me know, I will inform the others." The tour guide went back into the driver's area and Madame Rose went back to sleep.

Chi Chi had heard the whole thing and was disappointed that she wouldn't be around Kakarrot tomorrow. How could she talk to him again soon? She sighed. She wondered if he had fallen asleep. She wondered what he looked like. Sure, personality was what mattered to Chi Chi but she couldn't help but be curious. Did he have dark hair? Light hair? Was it short or long? What color eyes did he have? She wanted to paint a picture of him in her head. Thinking about this, she unknowingly fell asleep. However, she was awoken, after what felt like only minutes later, by Bulma.

"Hey, Chi Chi, get your stuff together. We're at the hotel now."

Chi Chi heard the shuffling of shopping bags as her friends were trying to get their belongings together. Soon after, she heard footsteps of all the people getting off the bus.

"Bulma, could you take my stuff with you? I'll be right behind you," Chi Chi asked.

"Sure," Bulma gathered her belongings as well as Chi Chi's.

Chi Chi could hear Madame Rose talking about tomorrow's arrangements to everyone.

"So this means that you boys will have to find something else to do for tomorrow, ok? Don't let me see you showing up tomorrow morning. Does everyone understand? Ok. Driver, the girls will be done with their morning training at about 8:45 am. This means that you should be here at 9 am sharp. Don't be late!" Madame Rose finished. The girls groaned. They almost forgot about the morning trainings that they had promised Madame Rose. It meant that they had to get up at 7:30 in the morning.

Chi Chi was the last to step out of the bus. She took one step forward and was pulled back abruptly. Her back was held against a cool metal, which she guessed was the back of the tour bus. It took her by complete surprise, especially since she just woke up. She was confused about what was happening but was sure about who was with her.

"Huh? What—?" Before she could get anything out, a hand covered her mouth.

"Shhhh. It's me. Kakarrot." He lowered his hand from her mouth. He wanted to talk to her privately for a minute and didn't want her yelling when he grabbed her.

"I know. Only you could do something so rude," Chi Chi said with a smile. She thought he would be long gone to feast on the food he was desperately in need for. Apparently, he stayed behind for her.

Kakarrot let out a light chuckle. "Really. Well, then I wanna do one more rude thing." He paused and leaned in closer to her, one hand resting on the bus behind her. Chi Chi felt him coming closer to her, felt the heat that was emanating from his body and projecting on to her. She felt him looking into her eyes, something she wanted to return.

"I want to run away with you," he said.

Chi Chi was taken aback. Did she hear him right? She knew he was direct when it came to talking about things, but this was way too fast for her. And a little strange.

He laughed seeing the bewildered expression on her face. He clarified further.

"I want to us to see South City together. The real South City. Without your guard dogs," he eyes shifted for a brief second back to the hotel where her friends had disappeared into and then looked back into Chi Chi's eyes.

"Uhh—,"

"Don't say no. Not without thinking about it," he told her. "I know that you'll be thinking about me tonight for sure anyways," Kakarrot suggested with a smile, his thoughts drifting back to the kiss that they had shared earlier that day.

There was silence. Chi Chi didn't know what to do. Or say. Or think. "Um, I think someone is calling me," Chi Chi lied as she slipped out from under him. She started walking the straight path back to the hotel lobby. Kakarrot smiled. He sure as hell didn't hear anyone call for her.

He called out after her. "I'll wait for you at 9, after your morning training is done," he told her.

Chi Chi's back was turned to him so he couldn't see the huge grin that was on her face. She laughed and said "Good night, Kakarrot."

"Good night, Chi Chi," he answered with a smile. He took one last look at her while she was walking to her hotel lobby before he turned in the opposite direction to walk to his. It was going to be hard to go to sleep with all this adrenaline and excitement rushing through his body.

As soon as Chi Chi got upstairs to her room that she shared with Bulma, she knew that she wouldn't be going to sleep. Kakarrot and his offer were on her mind. She really wanted to accept but didn't know how to make it work. Should she go? Not even when Bulma called her to bed, was Chi Chi ready to sleep. How could Chi Chi sleep? She was finally awakened after so long.

**A/N: I hope you guys are content with this chapter. I would really like to hear feedback about what you thought. Do you think it's moving too slow or too fast? Anything that you're confused about that I can help straighten out? What do you think is going to happen next? Reviews appreciated!**


	4. Leave it to Men to Plan Something

**A/N: Wooo! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it. With all of my classes back in session, I'll try to update as much as I can because that way, I can only finish this up faster! Better for you guys! It's still going to be a long story though. I have up to chapter 17 planned. And chapter 17 is only the beginning of this story! Mwahaha! Sorry lol. And forgive me for this short chapter. I didn't want to put any more than I needed to in it. Future chapters will be much longer though! So much longer that you'll regret it! Also, I wanted to say that the kiss in the last chapter was unexpected, even for me and I wrote it! Lol, it was the heat of the moment! It wasn't originally intended but when it came to that moment, I just had to put it in. Otherwise, I think the rest of the chapters would have dragged out and the story would've also seemed really slow. Oh and I love how you guys love Kakarrot! So dark, so bold, so sexy! Ok, I think I'm done talking. As usual, enjoy and review!**

The girls were up and at it early in the morning, in the hotel gym. There were great amenities in the hotel and having the gym and yoga studio to themselves was one of them. They started out in the gym, lifting weights, running distances for strength and endurance and then moved into the yoga studio to practice their martial arts.

Chi Chi was lost in thought while defending herself against 18, who was her sparring partner for the morning. She was thinking back to what Kakarrot asked her the night before. Should she do it? Lie to her friends to meet with a stranger that she had met the day before? Could she trust him? That was the real question. But Chi Chi had a feeling that he wasn't going to try anything funny with her. It was just a day to hang out together.

She finally came out of her thoughts when 18's fist came in contact with her jawbone.

"Chi Chi! Why aren't you concentrating!" reprimanded 18. "Pay attention! That was a punch you could have easily blocked!"

"Owwwwwwww," Chi Chi moaned as she rubbed her jaw. 18 was the strongest fighter in the group right after Chi Chi and she didn't play when it came to sparring. She took everything seriously.

"I'll be right back, 18," Chi Chi told her. "Lemme just clear my mind and I'll get back to you soon." Chi Chi exited the yoga studio and went out to the hotel courtyard. She sat down on a bench and considered her options.

Chi Chi couldn't decide what to do. She couldn't go to her friends for advice. They would stop her from seeing him. It was times like these that she wished her mother was around to help her out. It wasn't that she couldn't go to her dad for advice; it was just that he wouldn't like the idea of Chi Chi being in a completely new city alone and that too with a stranger. Who could she go to for advice? There was no one. She had to make this decision on her own. Chi Chi tried to reason out the pros and cons of going to see Kakarrot but as she was doing so, she knew that her mind could not reason with her heart. So of course, she followed her heart.

Chi Chi thought of some good excuses to tell Madame Rose that would get her out of sight-seeing that day so that she could meet up with Kakarrot when everybody left. She gathered herself and went to find Madame Rose who was in the yoga studio, supervising the girls. She took her aside.

"Madame Rose, I wanted to talk to you about something," Chi Chi started.

"What is it, dear?" Madame Rose asked, looking concerned.

"Well, I was wondering if I could stay at the hotel while you guys went on ahead to the Nine Gardens."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Chi Chi replied, "It's just that—well, you know I can't see, so I didn't think there is any point in me going."

"Oh my god," Madame Rose facepalmed herself, "How silly of me! I should have thought about that. Of course there's no point of you going sight-seeing when you can't see," Madame Rose agreed with Chi Chi.

Chi Chi faked sadness and hoped she was a convincing actress. She pouted her lips for effect.

"What's the point of sight-seeing when you can't see the sights?" Madame Rose added.

Chi Chi nodded sadly, keeping up with her charade.

"Well, I don't know about leaving you by yourself," Madame Rose said. "Maybe you should just come with us for the fresh air…"

"Oh, no no no, don't worry about me!" Chi Chi interjected quickly. "I'll be training the whole time that you're gone. You know I don't need anyone for that. And besides, when I'm done with that, I'll just go back to my room and listen to the TV or radio or something. I won't be trouble," Chi Chi promised.

"Oh, ok, Chi Chi," Madame Rose complied. "You are a grown woman after all. You're right, you don't need a babysitter."

Chi Chi was elated that her plan had worked but kept up her sad act in front of Madame Rose as to not give herself away. "Thanks for understanding, Madame Rose," Chi Chi said and walked away.

Chi Chi went back inside the yoga studio to finish up the last 15 minutes of their session. This time she blocked all of 18's moves and landed a handful of blows on her. Her mind was cleared from confusion and could concentrate on her martial arts. Her thoughts were in a much organized state than they were before now that she knew what to do.

When training was done with, the girls went to the locker room to shower up and then proceeded to go up to their rooms. While the rest of the girls were busy getting ready to go out, picking out what to wear, doing their hair, putting their makeup on, Chi Chi switched on the TV and then plopped on her bed to listen to it. Bulma was walking in and out of the room while she was getting ready and told Chi Chi to get up and get ready since they were leaving in 10 minutes.

When Bulma returned to the room, completely ready, she saw Chi Chi still sitting in the same spot without any intention of changing clothes to go out. Bulma raised her eyebrows.

"Chi Chi, stop being lazy. Change your clothes, we're leaving in like 2 minutes," Bulma ordered with her hands on her hips.

Chi Chi didn't move from her spot. She was resting against the backboard of her bed, supported by pillows, her arms behind her head. She smiled at Bulma.

"Bulma, I'm not going."

Bulma dropped her hands from her hips and asked, "Why not?"

"Well, I didn't think there was any point in me going to sightsee." When Bulma didn't answer, Chi Chi clarified.

"I can't see, remember?"

"So, what?" Bulma answered. "You can still take in the sights somehow. Besides, you'll be with us."

"I know. But I'm with you guys every day. Not that I'm bored with you guys or anything. I just don't want to slow you guys down or have you be worried about me."

"Chi Chi, you know that's not true. What are you going to do alone here anyways?"

"Well, I thought it would be better use of my time if I stayed here and trained instead."

"No, Chi Chi! We train anyways. And you're the best in the group, there's no reason for you to train anymore that you need to!" Bulma elaborated.

"Well there is, if I want to win the tournament," Chi Chi countered.

"Chi Chi, c'mon, we're here to have fun." Bulma whined back. She didn't want this to be all work and no play.

There was a knock on the door and Launch poked her head in. "C'mon, you two, Madame Rose is on the attack. The bus is here and we need to leave now!" she told them and left.

"C'mon, Bulma. I'll walk you down." Chi Chi said.

"You're coming WITH us," Bulma said as she followed Chi Chi out.

When they got to the outside of the hotel, Bulma ran up to Madame Rose to complain.

"Madame Rose, Chi Chi said she doesn't want to go today! Make her come with us!" Bulma said sounding like a two year old who couldn't get her way.

Madame Rose turned around to face Bulma and said, "I already know. She told me earlier this morning, dear."

"What?" Bulma asked shocked. "And you're gonna let her stay back? You actually agreed?"

"Yes, if she wants to. You should too. It's not like she will be wasting her time. She'll be using it to train. Smart one, she is," Madame Rose said smiling at Chi Chi.

Chi Chi chuckled nervously. She felt guilty about lying to Madame Rose. But it wasn't like she lied everyday,right?

"Ugh, fine," Bulma reluctantly agreed after struggling with her conscience for a moment. "Just don't be too bored when you're done training, ok?" she told Chi Chi.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You guys have fun!" Chi Chi said happily as she waved to the girls as they got in the bus.

"Bye, Chi Chi!" Launch said out before getting into the bus. A handful of bye from the other girls followed as well.

"Bye, lover!" Suki called out from her window seat, "Don't miss me too much!"

Chi Chi waved back. "Bye, Suki."

"Don't burn the hotel down," 18 joked as she passed Chi Chi to get into the bus.

"Oh, you know I will," Chi Chi joked back.

As soon as everyone was on the bus, Chi Chi stepped a couple feet back so that the tour bus driver could get out from where he was parked safely without running Chi Chi over. She heard the engine roar as the bus turned on, and smelled the exhaust coming from the pipe. A few more seconds and she heard the bus leave the hotel.

Now. What to do? Chi Chi didn't get this far in planning. Well, uh, Kakarrot said he'd pick her up after training right? At 9. It was about 9 am, so where was he? Was he at the wrong hotel complex? No, she told him they were staying at complex B yesterday. Maybe he was just late.

Chi Chi decided to go back up to her room to get ready to go out. She entered the room and went to her closet that she shared with Bulma. She opened it and felt out her clothes on her side of the closet. What should she wear? She didn't give it too much thought since she decided she needed to hurry up in case Kakarrot was outside waiting for her. She picked out a sleeveless cotton blue dress that reached just above her knees. It was simple yet cute and classy. There weather was great outside, though hotter than yesterday. And she loved how soft this dress felt on her skin. She put on the dress and walked over to the vanity to do her hair. She opened her hair out of the bun that she had it in earlier that morning for training. She ran a straightener through it and brushed it fast. She decided to leave it out and gave her bangs a quick comb over. She was ready.

As Chi Chi headed out, she grabbed her purse, which had everything she needed in case of emergency. Like in case Kakarrot "forgot his wallet." It wouldn't be the first time she heard that excuse. She didn't mind paying but she did mind people that lied to her.

When Chi Chi was walking out of the hotel lobby, she wasn't sure where Kakarrot would be waiting for her. He didn't specify anything other than he would be here at 9. Would he even show up? Of course he would. It was HIS idea after all.

Her thoughts were put to rest as she heard his voice when she pushed open the glass door of the hotel lobby and stepped out. She heard him laugh. She heard another voice that she assumed was one of the security officers of the Island Waters Hotel. They were having a conversation. So he was waiting for her after all. Chi Chi walked closer to where she heard his voice coming from and stopped.

"Kakarrot?" she called out to him.

He wasn't sure whether Chi Chi would come or not. Kakarrot had been waiting outside the lobby for her and decided to chat up one of the guards to the hotel to pass time. The guard was quite a blabbermouth and told Kakarrot most of the security secrets and codes. Not that Kakarrot minded. It would make things easier for him later on. They were sharing a joke when he heard a tender voice calling his name.

"Ahhh," he took his sweet time before turning around. It was her. She did come. "That sweet voice would melt the coldest of hearts," he said to the security guard loud enough for Chi Chi to hear.

"Agreed," the guard replied with a smile.

Kakarrot turned around. If it was possible, Chi Chi looked even more radiant than she did yesterday. He wondered whether it was the early morning sun that made her glow. She seemed to be shining. Maybe he was just overjoyed at seeing her. Or maybe it really just was her beauty. He was at loss for words for the first time.

"Hi!" she smiled as she greeted him.

He smiled back. He composed himself as he walked to her. "So you decided to show up?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she replied back. "I mean, you asked so nicely last night. And I thought, why break a poor boy's heart? I'm not that cruel," she teased.

"Huh, I beg to differ. You had me waiting here long enough. I thought you were a no show!" Kakarrot replied.

"Don't tell me that! I was down here at 9, when the others left. YOU were the no show," Chi Chi retorted. "So I went back up and changed outfits. It couldn't have taken longer than 10 minutes!" she finished explaining.

"10 minutes is a long time when you're waiting for someone this beautiful."

That's all Kakarrot needed to say to make Chi Chi stop talking. He saw a blush form on her cheeks. He laughed at how cute it made her look.

Chi Chi tried to shake off the feeling her gave her in the pit of her stomach. Is that what they call having butterflies in the stomach? If so, she had pterodactyls flying around in there. Damn pterodactyls, she thought to herself.

"So, um, where are we going?" Chi Chi asked him when she was sure she had gathered herself enough to speak like a normal person.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Kakarrot replied sounding surprised. "Yeah, I don't know." He laughed tentatively.

"What?" Chi Chi asked. Was he kidding? He didn't know where they were going? "What do you mean?"

"Well, you see," Kakarrot started explaining as he laughed nervously, "I didn't know whether or not you were going to show up, so I didn't plan that far."

"You didn't think I'd show up?" Chi Chi asked.

She could've asked why he didn't think of a place for them to go to. But she didn't. From all the things to ask him about at that moment, she chose that question. Kakarrot saw the look on her face and saw that she was serious.

"So I shouldn't be surprised that you're not going to play me?" he asked her back, serious as well.

Chi Chi scoffed. "I could ask you the same question," she replied promptly, faking being hurt. Her expression turned from serious to a look of playfulness.

"Leave it to men to plan something," Chi Chi sighed. "Let's go. I think I know someplace that might be fun."

Kakarrot smiled. She a sense of humor as well. It was going to be harder and harder not to like her as much as he did.

"Alright," he agreed.

"Call a taxi," she ordered him. "I don't know how to get there and I think it's far from here."

"Done and done, your majesty," he replied lightheartedly. "I called one before you came."

"Smartest thing you've done all day," she joked. She wanted to break the tension between them and make them feel like they were friends. Being serious all the time was not going to cut it. Besides, she wasn't a fan of being serious and it didn't seem like it was in Kakarrot's personality either.

"This way, princess," he said as he continued to jokingly address her as royalty. He took her arm and led her to where the taxi was parked. As they got to the taxi, his cell phone rang. He let go of Chi Chi's arm to take it out of his pocket and answered it, preparing for the worst as he looked at the caller ID and name.

"Hello?"

Kakarrot simultaneously looked at Chi Chi and immediately lunged forward and grabbed her arm. She had walked past the taxi and was about to walk into a pole. Chi Chi realized her mistake. She also heard Kakarrot answer his phone and waited for him to finish before getting the taxi

"I know—Yes—What about-"

Chi Chi realized he had a hard time getting his words into the person who was on the other end of the phone. From what she could hear, the person on the other end was really mad.

"No, I'm not coming today!" Kakarrot shouted into the phone angrily. He took his cell phone away from his ear and ended the call.

"Who was that?" Chi Chi asked tentatively. It was the first time she had heard him talk to anyone in that tone.

Kakarrot sighed. "It was Vegeta. Don't worry about it."

"Wow," Chi Chi said amazed. "He sounded really annoyed. Why was he so mad?"

"He was pissed because I told him yesterday I would train with him all day. But now I ditched" Kakarrot answered nonchalantly. "C'mon, let's go," he said as he opened the taxi door for her.

Chi Chi looked conflicted. Kakarrot looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Go back," she told him. She closed the taxi door.

"What?" Kakarrot asked confused. "Why?"

"Because you promised Vegeta you would train with him," Chi Chi stated simply.

"I didn't promise him shit," Kakarrot answered.

"You still told him you'd be his training partner for the day. I don't want you breaking plans you already made because of me."

Kakarrot sighed. "Look, Chi Chi, I'd rather be out with you all day than be holed up inside with Vegeta and his temper."

"Look, he knew you before I knew you. We only met yesterday. I think he deserves more than that from you, a friend. You can't go back on your word because of me. I won't let you. Besides, I can't trust you if you do that." Chi Chi explained.

"It's not that big of a deal, Chi Chi," Kakarrot answered.

Chi Chi smiled. "How about this? You go train with him today, I'll go back to my room, and tomorrow we'll go out, me and you. We'll meet here, same time, same place. Ok?" she asked nicely.

Kakarrot chuckled softly.

"I'm not the type to chase after girls like this. I call the shots," he stated.

"Sure. Thanks for the message," Chi Chi said unphased, still smiling.

Kakarrot wasn't sure if she got what he was trying to say so he elaborated further.

"Think about it, Chi Chi. If I leave today, I might not come back tomorrow," he warned her.

Chi Chi started to walk away back to her hotel complex. She turned around and said, "You will. I know, you will." Chi Chi sounded pretty confident in what she said. She felt confident about it too.

Kakarrot watched her walk away. He smiled in disbelief to himself. This girl was assertive and self-assured. He had never been stood up before. Well, technically, she did come in the first place. But only to stand him up later on. He was mesmerized by just her beauty beforehand, but now her actions as well. This girl had everything. He watched her open the lobby door and step in. As soon as she vanished from his sight, he snapped back to reality. Wait, why did she walk away from him again? He back tracked his memory from a couple minutes ago. And then it hit him again. Vegeta! He ruined his day out with Chi Chi; the one chance he would ever get to be alone with her. Kakarrot stomped back to his hotel complex. If Vegeta wanted to spar, he definitely had it coming today.


	5. Scared

**A/N: Hey! So it's been a year? LOL long time no see! I apologize for being gone so long. I think everyone thought I probably gave up on the story as well as my other one. I know I take huge, huuuuuuge gaps but I can definitely say I will not ever leave a story incomplete. It may take me awhile to get to it BUT it will be completed at some time or the other. Just hang in there with me! I figured since this story is more popular than my other one, why not update this one first? I have a whole elaborate outline for this one anyway hahaha. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys it and please be sure to tell me your reaction to it in the review so I know if people are enjoying it or not! Thank you :D**

Since today was the other group's turn to visit the Nine Gardens, the girls did not have plans to go with them since they already went yesterday. However they did have other plans. 18 suggested that they all go out and just explore South City by themselves, whether it be shopping or eating or just having a look around. Madame Rose had encouraged the girls to go out after they finished their morning training because she had made plans to visit her friends who lived nearby and didn't like the idea of the girls sitting around at the hotel being bored while she herself was out having fun.

Chi Chi realizes that it will be even harder for her to get out of this one to see Kakarrot. She couldn't use the excuse of not being able to see the sights this time either because they would be shopping as well as eating out in fancy restaurants. Chi Chi did not need eyesight to do that. So what could she do other than to think of another lie? She couldn't tell her friends she was meeting up with Kakarrot. Not yet at least.

This is great, Chi Chi thought gloomily to herself, I hate lying but I have to if I want to see Kakarrot today. But who knows if he'll even show up? No. He will. I'm sure of it. Chi Chi was still lying in bed in the morning. She was up before morning training even started and was considering her options. Again. She formulated a plan in her mind. It sounded like something she did to get herself out of school when she was younger. She felt stupid just thinking about it but it was the only thing she could think of. She hoped it would work.

The alarm clock next to Chi Chi's bed went off. Bulma's followed. Chi Chi turned hers off, sat up in bed and stretched her arms to feel more awake. Bulma, however, was still sleeping while her alarm continued to ring. Chi Chi waited a few seconds before throwing a pillow at Bulma.

"Bulma! Turn your alarm off! Wake up, it's so annoying!" Chi Chi shouted.

Bulma groaned something indecipherable and grudgingly took an arm out of her warm blanket and fumbled around until her hand found the alarm clock. She shut it off. Chi Chi walked over to Bulma's bed and yanked the blankets off of her.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast!"' Chi Chi said enthusiastically.

"Nooooo," Bulma moaned. "Let me sleep some more."

"Bulmaaaaaaa, they have donuts todaaaaaaay!" Chi Chi tempted Bulma. Doughnuts were irresistible, even to Bulma. And the hotel provided excellent breakfast in the mornings as they quickly found out.

"I don't care," Bulma replied sleepily.

"Fine. Be like that. I'm not going anywhere with you guys today," Chi Chi said, pretending to be crossed. "I'm going to go brush my teeth. So by the time I come back, you better have gotten up. We need to train."

A few minutes later Chi Chi announced she was back.

"Great," Bulma sarcastically replied. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked at Chi Chi. Chi Chi was standing at the foot of her bed, hands on her hips, smiling. She was already in her workout clothes, hair up in a high ponytail. She looked so fresh, it was sickening.

"Come on, Bulma, let's go get breakfast! Get out of bed!" Chi Chi urged her friend.

"Ugh, fine. Give me 10 minutes." Bulma told her.

"Alright, I'm heading downstairs so I'll see you there," Chi Chi replied. Chi Chi headed down to the restaurant where all the hotel food was served. She had a plan and it was going to work. She hoped.

As soon as Chi Chi, got to the restaurant, she went over to the buffet where she smelled the enticing food and immediately began identifying what was what with her overly strong sense of smell.

"Hey, Chi Chi, good morning!" greeted Launch.

"Oh hey, Launch! Morning! Did you eat yet?" Chi Chi asked her.

"No, we just got here like a minute ago. I'm piling up food on my plate right now! Do you need helping picking breakfast?" Launch asked her.

"Oh, sure, if you don't mind," Chi Chi replied

Launch took a plate and started naming off the food that was on the buffet table and put whatever Chi Chi wanted on the plate.

"The donuts too! Don't forget to put those on my plate, Launch!" Chi Chi instructed.

"Ok! Which kinds do you want? They have jelly-filled, chocolate covered, strawberry covered, vanilla covered, coconut- sprinkled, oooo they have French cruellers too!" Launch listed to her friend in excitement.

"Ughhh so many options, I guess I'll go with one of each!" Chi Chi exclaimed. Perfect, she thought, they had just what she needed to get out of today's plans.

As soon as the girls had their breakfast on their plates, they sat down and starting eating up. What Chi Chi was about to do was going to be a sacrifice of her health on her part, but she knew the effects would not last for long. The girls ate and discussed their plans for the day while enjoying each other's company early in the morning. Bulma had also joined them in the meantime. Everyone was in a great mood and high spirits thinking about the shopping they would do later that day. When they were done with breakfast, the girls headed over to the gym to start their morning training. As usual, 18 and Chi Chi were paired up as sparring partners.

10 minutes into the sparring, Chi Chi had become sluggish and dizzy. She staggered a little and it was enough for 18 to connect a loaded uppercut to Chi Chi's jaw. Chi Chi went flying backwards and did not get up until 18 ran over to see how she was.

"Hey, you ok? I got you good there," 18 said as she kneeled to where Chi Chi was lying.

Chi Chi laughed and answered with, "Yeah, I'm fine. You're improving a lot, 18! It's going to be pretty tough for anyone to beat you at the tournament!"

18 started chuckled and started to say something but stopped and gasped as soon as Chi Chi got up. "Chi Chi! What's wrong with your face?"

"What? What's wrong with it? Is this your way of telling me I'm ugly?" Chi Chi responded as she started to walk away, itching her arms.

"No, dumbass! I mean, your face, it's- it's…just red and… BLOATED!"

Chi Chi felt her face and could feel how hard and puffed it was. "18! Why did you hit me so hard! Maybe that's why it's so puffy now!"

The others heard the commotion and stopped their sparring to see what was going on. They walked over to 18 and Chi Chi.

"Guys, why are you yelling so—" Suki cut herself off as soon as she laid eyes on Chi Chi. Her eyes widened. " Oh. My. God. Girl. Your face. You look like a red pig or something! What happened?" she asked incredulously. "18, what did you do?"

"I didn't do shit! I mean, yeah, I got Chi Chi on her jaw pretty hard but it was just her JAW. But my fist isn't big enough to make contact with her entire face like that!" 18 defended herself.

Chi Chi continued to feel her face and itch her arms. Things were going as planned but she didn't want 18 to get blamed for something that wasn't her fault. "You guys, 18 is right, she got me on my jaw and my jaw is fine. But the rest of my face doesn't feel so good. And I don't feel so good either," she said as she itched her arms again. "I feel dizzy and nauseous," she sat down and grabbed her stomach.

"Are you having a baby or something? Because that happens when—"

"Suki, what the hell, of course she isn't!" yelled Bulma. "But—" This time it was Bulma's turn to gasp. "Chi Chi! What are you doing to your arms! They're so red! Stop itching them!" Bulma slapped Chi Chi's hands that were vigorously itching her arms.

"I can't help it! They just itch sooo much!"

"Ok I think this is some kind of allergic reaction," Launch concluded. "I'm pretty sure it's a food allergy. Seasonal allergies don't really do this. Did you eat something you're allergic to?"

"I'm not sure..." Chi Chi started. "I didn't eat anything unusual today."

"What did you eat this morning?" asked Taiko. "Let's go backwards."

"Well, I had chocolate waffles, I had cereal, frosted mini wheats. Ummm, I also had a little bit of pasta and some bread. And then I had a blueberry muffin. That's it. Oh and orange juice. Yeah, that's it."

"Wait, you also had donuts, remember?" said Launch. "You had every kind. The coconut, the jelly, the chocolate, the vanilla, the strawberry."

"Oh, I did have those," Chi Chi remembered happily. "Best part of the breakfast!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Bulma yelled really loudly. "You had a STRAWBERRY donut?"

"Yeah!" Chi Chi replied.

"STRAWBERRY donut?" Bulma asked again, angrily.

"YES, Bulma! STRAWBERRY! What's wrong with strawberry!" Chi Chi asked confused.

"CHI CHI. YOU ARE ALLERGIC. TO STRAWBERYY! STRAWBERRY!" Bulma screamed out in a twisted rage. "How do you forget your allergies?"

Chi Chi looked up at Bulma and blinked. "Strawberry….ohhhhhhhhhh…yeaaaaaaah…I guess I am"

The others let out an exasperated sigh.

"You GUESS?" continued Bulma.

"Yeah, I'm sorry guys, I just forgot. It's alright though. It's nothing serious, I'll be fine. We can still go out though right?" Chi Chi proceeded to get up but was still feeling dizzy and immediately fell back to the ground.

"Not if you don't feel good, we can't" 18 said. She turned to the others "I guess we'll have to spend today inside instead."

"What! Why?" Chi Chi pressed. "Why can't you guys—I mean, WE…go out?"

"We can't leave you alone, Chi Chi. You're not feeling well. And you really don't look good either. You SERIOUSLY look like a little red pig," Suki said. "So bloated and red." Suki shook her head at her.

"No really, you guys, I'm fine! I'll be fine. I don't wanna ruin anyone's day by keeping everyone in." Chi Chi sighed dramatically. "You guys should go. Don't let me hold you back. I can take care of myself."

"Chi Chi, don't be dumb, we're not leaving you alone like this," Bulma retorted.

"I said, I'm fine! It's just an allergic reaction. I'll just sit in bed and get rest. That's all there is to it. And if you guys don't go, it'll just make me more upset."

That last sentence made everyone feel guilty. They didn't want Chi Chi to be upset. Chi Chi was emotionally blackmailing them and there was nothing they could do.

Finally, 18 sighed and gave in. "Alright, Chi Chi, whatever you say. Let me take you back to your room then."

YES! Chi Chi's plan had worked. She knew something like this (plus a little emotional blackmail) would do the trick. Now she had the whole day to herself to meet up with Kakarot. The girls walked Chi Chi back to her room and made sure Chi Chi was comfortable. They provided her with snacks and food (which did not include strawberry), made sure the phone was nearby just in case of an emergency, gave her plenty of books, and left the radio and remote control to the TV on her nightstand. As soon as Chi Chi was provided for, the girls went to get ready to go out.

"Now Chi Chi," Launch said, "if you need anything at all, you can call any of us on our cell phones, alright?"

"I doubt I will, but I'll keep it in mind, Launch! Thanks!" Chi Chi replied with a smile. "Now go out and have fun and don't come home until tomorrow!" Chi Chi joked.

In a couple more minutes, the girls had left and Chi Chi was all alone. Chi Chi jumped out of bed as soon as the coast was clear and ran to take a quick shower. She was pretty smart. Of course she knew she was allergic to strawberry but she also knew that her allergic reactions didn't last long. Especially when showers cooled down her body and unpuffed her face. She knew exactly what to do to make the reaction go away as fast as possible. When Chi Chi got out from the shower, she touched her face to make sure it didn't feel so puffy. It felt a lot better and Chi Chi got dressed, ready to go meet Kakarot. Oh…Kakarot. She almost forgot who she was supposed to be meeting in all this mess. Just the thought of him made the butterflies come back in her stomach. She really hoped he would show up today too.

Chi Chi walked downstairs and all the way outside to where they were supposed to meet; the same place as yesterday. Chi Chi waited patiently for a good few minutes. She began to get irritated at Kakarot's lateness. She paced back and forth and then took a seat at a nearby bench. Now it was a mind game. Would he come? He would, right? He wouldn't just leave her waiting, especially when he knew that she would be waiting for him. Of course, he'd show up. He had to. He was just late. Which was rude. But he was late. All of a sudden, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Good Morning, Miss Chi Chi!"

Chi Chi recognized this as the voice of the security guard from yesterday. "Good Morning!" she greeted back.

"Hmmm, you're waiting for Kakarot, right? I don't seem to see him around here anywhere," he said to her.

"I don't seem to see him either," she joked, referencing her lack of ability to see.

"Oh, haha, right…" the security guard felt that he should watch what he said around her from now on. He was about to say something else when someone interrupted him.

"And here you are." Chi Chi's ears perked up. It was him. Kakarot. She could hear him approaching her as his voice got closer. He continued talking, "Don't want to admit this but I spent forever debating whether or not I should show up today. Thought about complaining about you but really, who wouldn't get caught up in your beauty."

Chi Chi felt her breath get caught in her throat. Why does he have this effect on me, she wondered to herself. She immediately composed herself though. "See, I told you, you would come," she smiled at him.

He stood there staring at her, still in awe of her beauty even though she looked exactly the same as yesterday.

Chi Chi could feel his gaze on her and she shifted her feet nervously. She broke the silence to feel less awkward just standing there. "What?" she asked.

Kakarot replied with a, "Nothing," and chuckled to himself.

He led her to the taxi he had waiting for them and they took off.

Once they reached their destination, they had started walking and Chi Chi became curious. "I won't ask where we're going. But…tell me something, how are you going to show a blind girl around South City? You realize I can't see right?"

Kakarot sighed and stopped walking. He grabbed Chi Chi's arm and pulled her toward him.

"Chi Chi, can you see me?"

"No, of course not," she rolled her eyes. What kind of question was that anyway?

He took a step closer to her so that their face was merely inches away from each other. Chi Chi was startled, although she thought she should begin being used to his suddenness now. He held her gently by the shoulders.

"Can you hear me?" his voice was low and gentle. He was whispering into her ear.

She nodded.

"What does my voice sound like?"

She didn't know if he was playing around with her or was serious but Chi Chi took a moment to answer genuinely.

"Just like thunder. Right before a storm," she whispered back.

He stepped even closer.

"What do I smell like?"

Her heart beat even faster and she gulped. "Like the rain."

Kakarot grabbed her arm and brought her hand to his face. "What do I feel like?"

Chi Chi felt his features and caressed his cheek. She let out a little laugh. "Like a prince. But in a bum's clothing."

Kakarot let out a laugh as well. After a moment, he said, "You'll see the city, just like this."

Chi Chi smiled at him. She couldn't see it but he smiled back at her. He knew just how to understand her and that's why she felt so close, so comfortable with him. She couldn't explain it in words but she knew that her feelings were saying everything for her. She hadn't met someone who understood her so well or wanted to understand her. It just felt right being around him. She didn't have to be someone else.

He took her by the hand and led her the rest of the way to where they were heading. They entered the place. It was empty except for the two of them and a couple of pigeons flying around and echoing. It all sounded very creepy to Chi Chi.

"Here we are. This is the Gateway of Blood," he declared. For some reason, Chi Chi felt like she was in some horror movie. It all freaked her out just a bit. Maybe it was the name and the silence. Actually, it was more because she felt like she was in the middle of an ocean and didn't know how to swim. She had nothing to hold on to, didn't know where she was, didn't know where she was going. And just felt blind.

There was rubble on the ground and the building looked like it had just been through war. He held her hand so that she wouldn't fall over any of the rocks and boulders on the ground. It was just like the Old Fort.

"Since we were here the other day, I think I'm qualified enough to explain the history to you," he joked. Suddenly, Kakarot let go of her hand and started walking around and explaining the place to her like he was some tour guide.

Chi Chi gasped. "Kakarot?" she called out anxiously. She felt so lost and the only thing she could hold onto, let go of her and now she really felt out of place. She started staggering around trying to find him, completely forgetting how to track him down by sensing him.

Kakarot continued to talk and walk in circles around her, fully aware of what he was doing to Chi Chi.

"Here is where the first Saiyan Supremacy battle went down. In a story of betrayal, Human King Ceran beheaded his own brother Mortimer, supporter of Saiyans, in the thirst for absolute power. Ceran was against the Saiyans and wanted bloodshed for all. He beheaded his brother and had his head hung up there—there. Right where you're standing."

The sudden information startled Chi Chi who was still stumbling around, looking for something to lean on, and gasped. The feeling that she was standing exactly somewhere where violence happened made her feel at unease. "Kakarot!" she called out for him.

He ignored her and continued on.

"Years later, a different species of race, the Tuffles, provoked by the humans, brought their grudge with the Saiyans right to this very place and killed 3 of the highest elite Saiyan royalty. Both of them brothers as well as their grandson, a future heir to the throne. A huge blow to the Saiyan race. And all because of the humans evoking the buried grudge between the 2 races. They were brutally murdered right there. Right behind where you're standing."

"Kakarot!" Chi Chi tried to follow his voice and was turning in circles, feeling more and more anxious and uncomfortable. The uneasiness was building. "Kakarot! Please! I think I've had enough! Let's go from here"

Chi Chi was walking away but a quick smirk from Kakarot thought otherwise. He grabbed her roughly by the arms and pinned her hard on the dirt wall behind her. Chi Chi was caught by surprise and clenched her eyes shut.

He looked at her and started talking; his face serious and his voice at a low growl, "This is the blood filled history of South City. Of the humans. Whoever has come here had a lot of bloodshed happen to them That's why, even to this day, the walls here leak of blood."

Chi Chi finally couldn't take it anymore and managed to get out of Kakarot's grip and run. However, Kakarot grabbed her by the wrist before she could go any further and started laughing loudly.

"Scared, huh? You didn't think I wouldn't get revenge for yesterday, did you?" Kakarot said laughing. Chi Chi's body relaxed once she realized he was just having a joke at her expense.

She smiled and turned around, snatching her arm back from him, "And what did you think? That I'd get scared so easily?"

Kakarot looked at her confused. Chi Chi continued. "For someone that hasn't seen any colors, how can the color of blood scare me?" She turned her back to him and laughed to herself; her heartbeat finally at a normal pace.

Kakarot smiled and walked towards her slowly. He put his hands on her arms gently from behind and ran them all the way up to her shoulders. Chi Chi froze; her heartbeat running a million miles a second. He continued to caress her shoulders and brought his face down to her neck, breathing slowly, his lips inches away. He took his right arm and ran it across the front of her chest until he reached where her heart was and rest his hand there. He could feel her heartbeat thumping fast. He had her right where he wanted to. He smirked and brought his mouth up to her ear.

"Now you're feeling scared," he whispered, his hand still on her heart.

Chi Chi couldn't say anything. She was caught off guard and he was right. She was scared. What was this feeling that he was making her feel? She hadn't felt it before. How could one person make her feel so many emotions, give her a rush like that, and leave her breathless? What was he doing to her?

He dropped his hands from her; the smirk still on his face, satisfied with the effect. He walked away leaving Chi Chi standing there, trying to control her heart, trying to understand what just happened.

In a few moments' time, Chi Chi collects herself and runs back out after Kakarot. He's standing there waiting for her, leaning against the wall.

"So. Where to now?" she asked him, neither of them acknowledging what happened inside the building.

"Well, I was thinking if you're up for it, we could go to the festival. There's still a lot to take in over there," he replied coolly.

"Back at the World Tournament? Sure, why not?"

After hailing another cab and getting out at the festival, they were walking through it, trying to navigate through the heavy crowd and loud noise. Kakarot thought that it was really annoying taking cars all the time. If only they would let him fly, he thought to himself. But course though, he wasn't allowed to. Vegeta would kill him because it would give everything away.

He was lost in his own thoughts when all of a sudden Chi Chi exclaimed, "Those are fun."

"Huh? What is?" Kakarot asked, snapped out of his thoughts.

"The bumper cars. Me and the others girls went on them our first day here. You wanna give it a try?" Without waiting for an answer, Chi Chi took him by the arm and dragged him to the cars, bumping into everything and anything on the way there.

"Are you serious? A grown man like me in there?"

"Oh, what, now? All of a sudden you're a grown up? Please. You'll enjoy it more than a 5 year old," she retorted.

She was right. As soon as they got in, Kakarot could not help himself but bump into every single car in there. He made Chi Chi sit in the driver's seat but he was the one doing all the navigating.

"Look at that kid over there, thinking he's hot stuff, bumping into everyone. Let's go teach him a lesson!" Kakarot declared.

Chi Chi laughed. Kakarot was really fun to be around. Mostly because he was just a big kid. But she just also really loved the fact that she was sitting so close to him, squished up in the tiny car. However, they had to get off because Kakarot ending up getting really competitive just BUMPING into things.

Next they went to eat at a hot dog stand and tried to see who could eat the most hot dogs with chili sauce. Everything was a competition to Kakarot. And he obviously won. He told her he was just preparing himself to beat her at the actual tournament. "If I can beat you at everything now, I can beat you at the tournament too!" he teased her.

Lastly, they went to play games where he won her a huge teddy bear. And like a gentleman he also stopped by a jewellery stand to buy her bracelets.

"Here, these look great on you," he said as he put them on her hand.

Chi Chi laughed and said, "It doesn't matter to me, I can't see what they look like."

Kakarot smiled and started walking with his hands out in front of him, and waving them to side to side. "Hey! Is this what it feels like to not see? So you just wave your arms about?" he joked. While waving his arms around, he managed to hit a few people walking by him.

"Hey, you!" Chi Chi heard someone yell to him, "Watch where you're going, idiot! You almost poked my eye out!"

"No, YOU watch where you're going!" Kakarot shouted back, "I'm obviously blind, can't you see? Or are you blind too?"

Chi Chi laughed. She was really having a great time with him. He wasn't afraid to hold back and he wasn't afraid to be himself.

After a couple more stops around the festival and more goofing off from Kakarot, they decided to head back because it was getting late. Chi Chi had to be home before the girls; otherwise she would have a hard time explaining where she went.

Once again, to Kakarot's frustration, they had to take a taxi. They got off in front of the hotel and Kakarot decided to walk Chi Chi back to her room.

"No, it's alright, I can walk myself back. Thanks, though," she told him.

"Well if you insist," he replied, without posing an argument.

Chi Chi laughed, "I do," she said. "And thanks for today; I really had a lot of fun. I don't remember enjoying myself this much before and just relaxing. Especially with someone other than my friends, you know. And well, I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did too. Did you?"

Kakarot feigned boredom and yawned. "Ehhh, I guess so. Any day I'm not around Vegeta sounds like a good day to me."

Chi Chi scoffed. "Yeah sure. Like you didn't have fun with the bumper cars. I can't believe you made the kids there cry."

"Kids these days need to learn how to toughen up," Kakarot replied, "I was just helping them."

"Whatever," Chi Chi teased.

She was about to turn around and leave when Kakarot stopped her.

"So, um, since you had so much fun today, how about we do this again tomorrow, huh? Just for you."

"Do you know how hard it is to keep sneaking out to see you and feigning all sorts of sicknesses and telling all kinds of lies?" she asked playfully. "Besides, don't you need to train? You're gonna have to if you want to beat me at the tournament."

"Don't worry about that, I'm up for the challenge," he told her with a laugh. "And we'll find some way to meet up again. Tomorrow," he emphasized. "Where's your phone? Let me put my number in there for you."

She gave him her phone and he entered his number.

"Call me when everyone leaves tomorrow so I can come pick you up, alright." He looked up at her. "It's fun being sneaky, not to mention, naughty," he said with a growl.

His voice sent chills down Chi Chi's spine.

"Alright, so I'll see you tomorrow then!" he said to her. "Good night" and he turned to walk away.

However, she wanted to have the last word in. "Wait!" she called out. He turned his head over his shoulder to see what she wanted.

She walked over to him and put her head on his shoulder gently; her chest against his back. She took her right arm and trailed it against his defined chest until her hand reached his heart. This time it was Kakarot's turn to freeze up. She felt his heartbeat quicken in pace. She had turned the tables on him. Finally after a moment, she whispered to him, "now you're the one that's scared." They stood there for some time like that until Chi Chi pulled away from him.

She walked around so that she was facing him. "Good night," she said to him softly, and walked away back to her hotel room, leaving Kakarot frozen in place watching her walk away into the distance.

Chi Chi was gone but Kakarot's heart did not stop racing. Neither did his thoughts. Yes, he felt fear. Fear that he actually liked her more than he wanted to. That she was making him feel emotions he didn't know he had; that he didn't even want. He wasn't like this. What was happening to him? What was this one girl, a _human_ girl, doing to him? Is this how she felt too when he did that to her earlier? And the realization of what was happening hit him. Hard. No. He had to stop this before it went any further like the others warned him. He couldn't do this to himself and definitely couldn't do this to her.

He was here on some other mission. A treacherous, merciless mission that was bigger than the both of them. There was no way he could involve her. He was meant to die alone.

His life was full of danger and secrets and lies. He had to take himself away from her before he destroyed her.

And with that one thought, Kakarot pulled himself away and walked back to his hotel, buried in his deep, heavy thoughts. He hoped with all his heart that maybe in another life, just maybe, he could have her by his side. Because in this lifetime, he surely was meant to die alone.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! So dramatic! Poor Kakarot. Meant to die alone. Will he or won't he? Reactions and reviews please! Thanks so much for reading and keep an eye out for the next chapter please!**


End file.
